A Gamer in One Piece
by vkg313
Summary: Follow Krishna Khanna as he lives through One Piece as the Gamer! Self Insert, Multi-crossover. MC will probably join the Straw Hats. All chapters are unedited. Please review! Rare Updates.
1. CH1 - Customization

_[Author Note: Please note that this is a Gamer story with an undetermined route as of now. Probably will follow the plot. If you don't like that, then feel free to read another story on this site._

_I personally think that the way I've nerfed the gamer makes it more conducive towards writing a fun gamer story, without having a ridiculously fast power creep, or annoying me with lots of numbers and notifications, which is the problem in most gamer stories. _

_If you want a story with an OP protagonist from the start, and can somehow take on and rule the entire world in a few months of grinding, this may not be the story for you. There are dozens of gamer stories where the MC gets strong super-fast. Please read those instead._

_This is also a multi-crossover story with different people from other anime/manga/video games and other stories showing up. If that bothers anyone, sorry in advance. If there's any anime/manga that you feel would be interesting to add in, let me know who and how you would do it. Maybe if it peaks my interest, I'll put it in._

_This is also a slow burn sort of story. Plot progresses slowly. Strawhats probably won't appear for a while._

_I would say that I'm sorry about all the changes that I'm continuously making, but I'm really not. I'm enjoying doing these changes. Will there be more in the future? Maybe. Sorry, not sorry._

_The Tutorial is all caps. Get over it. I'm not rewriting it all]_

**Chapter 1**

I have no idea what happened. Yesterday, I went to sleep in my bed, and when I woke up the next morning, I was in an unknown place in a white room with a blue screen in front of my eyes.

**HELLO MR. KRISHNA KHANNA! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN SELECTED FOR A TRANSMIGRATION EXPERIENCE TO THE ONE PIECE WORLD! TO HELP IMPROVE SURVIVAL ODDS, YOU HAVE BEEN GIFTED WITH A SYSTEM. WOULD YOU LIKE TO START THE TUTORIAL? YES/NO?**

"Hello? Anyone there?" I shouted. No one responded. "If anyone is out there, please help me! I don't know what's going on!"

I yelled for help for a little while but nothing happened. I don't understand why this is happening, nor was I given any choice in the matter. No ROB or God appeared to explain anything to me. Only the appearance of a blue screen in a freakishly clean white room. I banged against the walls for a while too, but nothing happened. I have been effectively kidnapped and I didn't know why. I was ordinary, but was living an ordinary, happy life. I didn't want this.

I stared at the screen for a while to process that I was now going to the One Piece world. ALthough I disliked what was happening, I really liked that story.

While I go to live in the One Piece world, filled with happiness and tragedy, and most importantly mayhem? Does that mean I have a chance of joining the Straw Hat Pirates? Wait, do I even want to be a part of the main story? Those guys used to constantly do crazy things. Survival would be hard. Do I even want to be a pirate? Should I remain a normal independent person? Should I join the marines? No, the marines have some weird shit going on, with corruption, leadership problems, human experimentation, and other problems. I don't want to be a part of that cesspool.

I looked at the blue screen again. I was a gamer now. I can get stronger and do whatever I want, if I put my mind to it. I have all of the options in the world. Anyways, I don't have to make that decision now, but I definitely should start the tutorial. It's not like I have anywhere else to be or anyone that'll be coming to rescue me. So, I pressed yes.

**YOU HAVE INDICATED THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO THROUGH THE TUTORIAL. INITIALIZING TUTORIAL…THE USER'S PATIENCE IS APPRECIATED…ACCESS GRANTED.**

**PLEASE CHOOSE USER GENDER? (MALE/FEMALE)**

"Male." I wasn't about to change that. This ain't no gender bender.

**ACKNOWLEDGED. THE NEXT STEP OF THE TUTORIAL IS DETERMINATION OF THE USER'S RACE. PEOPLE COME IN ALL SHAPES AND SIZES IN THE ONE PIECE WORLD. SELECTION MAY DETERMINE WHERE IN THE WORLD THE USER BEGINS, WHEN THE USER ENTERS THE ONE PIECE WORLD, AND PERSONAL HISTORY OR BACKSTORY. **

**PLEASE NOTE THAT TRAIT SELECTION MAY BE RESTRICTED DUE TO RACE. PLEASE SELECT USER'S RACE FROM THE FOLLOWING OPTIONS:**

**Humans** \- The dominant race in the world, as they outnumber most other races, and are usually among the most technologically advanced and organized of the races. Most islands are inhabited by humans, even in the Grand Line, where most of the stronger races such as the fish-men and giants are found. Well rounded with no obvious deficits. Start out weak, but have potential.

_No Positive Traits or Negative Traits_

_Able to select seven traits during the tutorial_

_Acquire Traits faster than other races_

**Giants** \- Beings that vastly overshadow the other known races of the world in size. Generally unmatched strength and possess longer lifespans.

_Giant's Strength - Possess the Massive strength of a Giant_

_Giant's Constitution - Can withstand damage and illnesses that would normally kill another race_

_Giant's Unity: Your fellow giants have your back, and you are part of a tightly knit community._

_Giant's Charisma: You are very liked by all races_

_Giant's Agility - You move slower than normal due to your size and weight._

_Giant's Weight - Require special transportation to travel the seas._

_Giant's Size – Easy target for attacks, May cause collateral damage to allies. Much higher than normal Food intake._

_Special Weapon and Armor Requirements – Require special size weapons and armor for use._

_Unable to select additional traits during the tutorial_

_Acquire Traits much slower than other races_

**Dwarves** – An extremely small sentient race, possess great strength and speed, and are able to grow any plant. Also possess natural stealth and rarely seen when they don't want to be. Unfortunately to be extremely gullible and trusting, easily convinced to believe anyone, even if they are obviously lying.

_Dwarves' Strength - Possess the incredible strength of a Dwarf_

_Dwarves' Agility - You move with the incredible speed of a dwarf_

_Dwarves' Stealth - Move unseen among the people_

_Dwarves' Size - You are tiny, and therefore require less space. You are a difficult target to hit._

_Green Thumb - The innate ability to grow and cultivate plants_

_Gullible - easily convinced to believe anyone, even if they are obviously lying_

_Wanted: Dwarves are wanted by many as slaves for labor._

_Special Weapon and Armor Requirements – Require special size weapons and armor for use._

_Unable to select additional traits during the tutorial_

_Acquire Traits slower than other races_

**Longarm Tribe** – possess two elbow joints on each arm, which results in them having abnormally long arms and arm strength.

_Long Arms - Extra long arms with an addition joint for greater strength and speed in the arms_

_Unusual Combat Method - Possess an unusual fighting style that others are not used to_

_Special Weapon and Armor Requirements – May require special size weapons and armor for use._

_Longleg Antagonism – Unable to stop from attacking members of the Longleg race_

_Able to select three traits during the tutorial_

_Acquire Traits at a normal speed_

**Longleg Tribe** \- race of very long-legged individuals and because of this, they are very tall and outsize the average human greatly. Possess extraordinary leg strength.

_Long Legs- Extra long legs for greater strength and speed in the legs_

_Unusual Combat Method - Possess an unusual fighting style that others are not used to_

_Special Weapon and Armor Requirements – May Require special size weapons and armor for use._

_Negative Trait: Longarm Antagonism - Unable to stop from attacking members of the Longarm race_

_Able to select three traits during the tutorial_

_Acquire Traits at a normal speed_

**Snakeneck Tribe** \- humanoid individuals primarily distinguished by their extremely long necks that are longer than a normal human's, making them much taller than most humans. Most snake neck hybrids that have been shown have had very slender bodies that make them more closely resemble snakes.

_Enhanced reflexes - Your reflexes and reaction speeds are faster than normal_

_Able to select six traits during the tutorial_

_Acquire Traits faster than other races_

**Three-Eye Tribe** \- humanoid beings with three eyes and possess the ability to hear the Voice of all Things. Otherwise similar to humans. Desired by all powers on the continent.

_True Awakening - Able to hear the Voice of all Things_

_Wanted – 1000 times more likely to be kidnapped and enslaved._

_Unable to select additional traits during the tutorial_

_Acquire Traits at a normal speed_

**Mink Tribe **\- humanoids with animal features (any animal). Far superior in strength to the ordinary human, and specific traits depend on the animal mix. Capable of channeling Electro. Possess their Sulong transformation on nights of the full moon. Strong stealth abilities.

_Mink's Strength - Possess the enhanced strength of a Mink_

_Mink's Agility - You move with the enhanced speed and reflexes of a Mink_

_Mink's Stealth - Move unseen among the people_

_Mink's Constitution - Strong bodies with enhanced self-recovery abilities_

_Mink's Unity: Your fellow Minks are willing to die for their fellow people and country, and your instinct is to do the same._

_Innate Electro - The ability to discharge electric shocks from the body_

_Sulong Transformation - Transformation that occurs when looking at the moon. Increased strength and speed. May lose your mind during transformation, and requires a lot of training suppress feral urges. After transforming, you are unable to move for two days and loss of some progress in all skills. Forcibly maintaining the transformation can lead to death._

_Animal Instincts – Animal instincts are useful combat and other various things. On the other hand, what may help you, can also harm you. May listen to Instincts at inopportune times._

_Socially Awkward – Your customs do not conform to a majority of the rest of the world. Leads to many embarrassing situations._

_Heat Susceptibility - Much weaker in all aspects in warm climates. (Unable to generate Heat Resistance Skill)_

_Picky Diet – Does not eat any meat of animals with Fur_

_Unable to select additional traits during the tutorial_

_Acquire Traits slower than other races_

**Fish-Men** \- More fish-like than merfolk, usually looking like a combination between a man and a fish or other aquatic creature, such as an octopus, manta ray, or sawshark; however, they still have legs. They also have gills between their shoulders and necks, sometimes covered by their clothing, as well as often having webbed hands. Depending on species, they may have multiple limbs. Noted to be ten times stronger than humans, and the ability to swim agilely through water and breathe underwater. Stronger in the water.

_Fish-men's Innate Strength - Ten times stronger than the average human from birth_

_Sea Advantage - Strength and agility are greatly magnified when underwater_

_Amphibious - Able to live on land or breathe underwater. Possess both Gills and Lungs._

_Fish-men's Fish Communication - Able talk to large sea creatures and obtain their help. Able to induce their primal fury. Does not include Sea Kings._

_Fish-men Discrimination - Seen as an inferior race by Humans and not treated with equality._

_Hunted – 100 times more likely to be hunted and sold into slavery_

_Unable to select additional traits during the tutorial_

_Acquire Traits much slower than other races_

**Merfolk** \- upper half is that of a human while the lower half is that of a fish or other undersea creature. While mermen keep their tails intact their whole lives, mermaids' tails split when they turn 30, allowing them to walk on land more easily. Like the fish-men, they are based on the different fish of the sea. Possess the ability to talk to all sea creatures. Are much faster swimmers than Fish-men and also possess the ability to breathe underwater. Stronger in the water.

_Merfolk's Innate Strength - Ten times stronger than the average human from birth_

_Sea Advantage - Strength and agility are greatly magnified when underwater. Merman are considered the fastest race underwater._

_Amphibious - Able to live on land or breathe underwater. Possess both Gills and Lungs._

_Sea Dwelling - Mermen, or Male Mermaids, are not able to split their tails. Therefore, they are unable to travel on land. _

_Merfolk Fish Communication - Able talk to fish and other larger sea creatures and obtain their help. Does not include Sea Kings._

_Merfolk Discrimination - Seen as an inferior race by Humans and not treated with equality._

_Hunted – 500 times more likely to be hunted and sold into slavery_

_Unable to select additional traits during the tutorial_

_Acquire Traits slower than other races_

**Wotans** \- hybrid species between a giant and a fish-man. In comparison to full-blooded giants, Wotans are not as big, but they are still considered big by human standards. The Wotan's fish-man genes are also passed on to them. These genes grant them incredible strength and the ability to perform amazing feats underwater. They seem to have far fewer visible fish features than a full-blooded fish-man, such as gills and webbed hands.

_Wotan's Strength - Possess the Massive strength of a Wotan_

_Wotan's Constitution - Can withstand damage and illnesses that would normally kill another race_

_Wotan's Charisma: You are very liked by all races_

_Wotan's Agility - You move slower than normal due to your size and weight._

_Wotan's Weight - Require special transportation to travel the seas._

_Wotan's Size – Easy target for attacks, May cause collateral damage to allies. Much higher than normal Food intake._

_Special Weapon and Armor Requirements – Require special size weapons and armor for use._

_Sea Advantage - Strength and agility are greatly magnified when underwater_

_Amphibious - Able to live on land or breathe underwater. Possess both Gills and Lungs._

_Wotan's Fish Communication - Able talk to large sea creatures and obtain their help. Does not include Sea Kings._

_Hunted – 800 times more likely to be hunted and sold into slavery_

_Unable to select additional traits during the tutorial_

_Unable to earn Traits in the Future_

**Cyborgs** \- human or other life form that has been modified with machinery and metal for better functioning. These mechanical enhancements can include cybernetic replacements for missing organs or body parts, metal skin for extra protection, and weapons installed somewhere in the body.

_Non-Human Parts – Tougher than the normal human body. Need to replace damaged parts. May be difficult to fix and replace parts alone. Gamer's Body skill will not regenerate non-biological parts._

_Able to select five traits during the tutorial_

_Acquire Traits at a normal speed_

**Modified Humans** \- Modified humans are normal humans with artificial enhancements made at a genetic level. Their external appearances remain identical to that of normal humans. Unfortunately, has the side effect of taking away all emotions.

_Superhuman Strength - Enhanced Strength_

_Master Combatants - Born to be the perfect human warriors and are able to calculate the best route of action_

_Healing Factor - Increased regeneration from injuries and wounds_

_Exoskeleton - Secondary Hardened Skeleton for increased durability. If broken, requires a counter force to fix area._

_Fearless - You are unable to feel any fear of injury or death_

_Emotionless – Unable to form Emotional Connections_

_Random Devil Fruit-like ability - Genetics were modified the same way a devil fruit works to provide an ability_

_Unable to select additional traits during the tutorial_

_Acquire Traits slower than other races_

**PLEASE CHOOSE USER PREFERENCE AT THIS TIME.**

Wow! There are 13 races to choose from, and they are vastly different. I didn't expect to be able to choose what race I want to be. I look through them all and I try to think of everything I can remember about these races from what I remember from the story.

Right off the bat, I can cross stuff off my list.

I don't want to be a Cyborg, because I don't want to be part robot. Plus, parts will probably be an issue in terms of finding them and affording them. It's also probably difficult to obtain worthwhile technology with significant strength. I don't know much about it, and gamer's body wouldn't be able to heal the no-biological parts. That's one of the Gamer's most advantageous traits. Regeneration over time is super important. That would cripple one of my powers.

Modified human has a lot of cool things, but it also has a lot of bad things. The master combatant trait seems extremely useful for fighting. The Exoskeleton would be cool, but it doesn't fix itself. That random devil fruit ability is also pretty awesome. I remember the original Vinsmoke siblings also had some cool devil fruit like powers. On the other hand, the emotionless trait was pretty bad. I didn't want to be like those guys. It would make it into a problem to join a good crew like the Straw Hats. I'd only be able to join up with vicious crews, and I don't think I want that. Also, I think I would be forced to start as part of the Vinsmoke family or the World Government since they are among the few that are known to be able to manipulate the lineage factor. Those aren't people I would like to be with.

I'm taking giants off the list for one major reason. I would require a special ship if I want to travel. I wouldn't be able to travel with the strawhats or other crews easily. Probably couldn't even travel easily with the Marines. Might start in Elbaf, which is cool, but still. Life would probably be less adventurous than I would like, since giants are known to be the greatest protectors. Also, getting armor and weapons would be a bitch.

The Snakeneck clan doesn't have anything special over humans except the enhanced reflexes. Why would I choose this over human then? Also, that long neck seems like a huge weak point. This one is rejected.

Longarm and Longleg tribes seem kind of lame. They just don't interest me. I also don't want to be involved in that weird war of hate between races.

The Three-eyed tribe doesn't have anything useful except for the Voice of all Things, which is interesting as it is something the Pirate King Gol D. Roger had. On the other hand, I don't think it is necessary at all. Most people survive without it. Being a prime capture target for slavery and other unspeakable things isn't worth it, especially because all gamers start out weak. If I get caught right away, I'll be screwed. I also have no idea what my starting point will be. The description also says that I won't be able to get any additional traits at the tutorial. That's probably because of the Voice of all Things is an extremely useful ability. I don't know what traits are available, but they might be more useful.

Dwarves would have been decent if they didn't have that gullible trait. Their Strength, Speed and Dexterity are amazing. They are a powerful race. On top of which, they have natural stealth and are great at growing all plants. Their negative trait of gullible is a deal breaker though. I wouldn't want to fall for something that my enemies say, even when it's clear obvious it isn't true. I'm sure the system would force me to fall for stupid lies that no one would fall for. It would make it easy for people to control my actions. I'd probably end up believing everything Ussop says, which would be messed up. I cannot allow myself to be that trusting to random people, so that's rejected.

Merfolk is rejected because I would be limited to the sea. Mermen don't ever develop legs to travel on land. Wouldn't be a huge deal, but still. I don't want to be limited like that. They are pretty good otherwise.

I'm really mainly considering the Fish-men, Mink People, Wotans, and Humans.

I'm considering the Fish-men because they possess great survival abilities in the ocean. Their ability to breathe underwater perhaps being the most important. You know you won't drown. Escape is possible on the seas even if your ship is destroyed. Plus, they are stronger than humans. Additionally, gamer's body won't let me have a devil fruit anyways, so this is a decent second. On the other hand, fish-men are discriminated against the most out of all races. I'm not really sure why, because there are many different races that are different in the One Piece world. I believe this discrimination is also used to keep that race in check and prevent them from completely ruling the seas. Being wanted by slavers is another annoying thing. Also, they also apparently earn traits much slower than normal. I don't know what they are for, but I'm guessing they are something I would want.

Minks are also pretty awesome. They have strength, speed, strong bodies with a healing factor, awesome stealth, can generate electricity for use in combat, and have a powerful transformation. Minks are also a super united race, with strong bonds that extremely good care of each other. That sounds amazing. But, they have a number of annoying negative traits. They have a picky diet, are socially awkward, and animal instincts seem like a 50/50 thing. None of them are horrible, but they feel very inconvenient when put together. Additionally, the Mink race has a major weakness of heat susceptibility. There are ways to cover a weakness, but still. The powerful transformation also leads to a decrease in skill progress and a 2 day weakness. Of course, there's that decrease in trait acquisition.

Wotans are an amazing hybrid. You get the best of both worlds of giant and Fish-men. They have all of the strength of giants to a lesser degree with the underwater abilities of Fish-men. They were like a super power on the seas. They could travel on bigger ships too. The only thing that was stopping me from choosing this right away was that this race could never never earn traits. I'm not sure how useful they are, but based on the balancing of the races, traits must be very important.

Lastly, there is human which are the weakest, but have the option of choosing seven traits and are much faster gaining traits. As a result, it kind of feels like traits are equal to potential. Or something that can increase potential. Because all the races are "probably" balanced.

Honestly, knowing that I am a Gamer, I don't feel the need to choose any other race, because the system itself will make me stronger no matter what as long as I work hard. Rather than choose a race that might lead to a larger disadvantage with my when, where, and backstory, and permanently cripple me with negative traits, it's probably better to choose human. Low power initially for high growth potential later versus high power initially for decreased growth potential. I'm going to take that gamble. It doesn't hurt that humans basically rule the world, and it's easier to fit in.

"I choose Human."

**ACKNOWLEDGED. HUMAN RACE SELECTED. PLEASE SELECT ORIGIN FROM THE FOLLOWING:**

**East Blue Dweller** – Basic East Blue occupant with random background and location. Peaceful starting point. Associated starting bonuses provided.

**North Blue Dweller** – Basic North Blue occupant with random background and location. Wartorn starting point. Associated starting bonuses provided.

**South Blue Dweller** – Basic South Blue occupant with random background and location. Underworld starting point. Associated starting bonuses provided.

**West Blue Dweller** – Basic West Blue occupant with random background and location. Kingdom starting point. Associated starting bonuses provided.

**Grand Line Dweller** – Basic Grand Line occupant with random background and location. You have adapted to the unusual environment of the Grand Line and become tougher. Associated starting bonuses provided.

**World Nobles (Celestial Dragons)** – Human Royalty that commands the world. Possess influence and tremendous wealth to do as they please. Decrease in all skill gain by three times.

**PLEASE STATE USER CHOICE AT THIS TIME.**

So am I starting around the same at the Straw Hat Pirates? It doesn't say. If I do, I'll have more knowledge to decide things because I'll know general events.

I wouldn't want to be dropped off randomly on some island in the New World in the Grand Line. I'm not insane. It isn't worth jeopardizing my survival for a starting bonus.

The World Nobles sound like a bad place to be. Like it might be all fun and games in the beginning, but they've made an enemy out of basically everyone in existence. I don't want to have to worry about dying all the time in the future. The general trend seems to be towards deposing them. I suppose I could try to change that, but I don't want to be the crazy evil overlord that ruins everyone's life. Also that decrease in skill gain is crazy harsh.

I think if I'm in the East Blue, I'll have a greater chance of getting in contact with the Straw Hat Pirates sooner, unless it throws me into a different time period. I could also choose other routes, but this gave more options. Most importantly, East Blue was the weakest and safest of all the seas, and I have relative knowledge about what's around. The others have too many unknowns.

"East Blue Dweller, please."

A screen appeared with my current appearance.

**ACKNOWLEDGED. OPTION TO CUSTOMIZE USER APPEARANCE AS YOU LIKE.**

My height had been adjusted automatically by the system so it was more towards the average range of One Piece world's people. I tried to change it so I wasn't overweight anymore, but it wouldn't allow me to. I guess it was only going to allow cosmetic changes. I decided to tweak my facial structure a bit to make it more symmetrical and attractive. Other than that, I left everything else the same. No tattoos or weird gnarly scars for me.

**ACKNOWLEDGED. INITIALIZING…COMPLETED. USER IS NOW ABLE TO ACCESS THE MENU. TO ACCESS, PLEASE STATE OR THINK "MENU".**

When I thought "Menu", a blue screen came up.

**MENU:**

STATUS

TRAIT SHOP

INVENTORY

MISSIONS

**THE TUTORIAL WILL FOCUS ON THE DIFFERENT PART OF THE MENU. THE USER MAY NOW ACCESS HIS CHARACTER SHEET. TO OPEN, PLEASE STATE OR THINK "STATUS".**

When I pulled up my status, this is what came up.

**Khanna Krishna**

Race: Human

Title: East Blue Dweller

**Traits**:

None

**Skills**:

**Gamer's Body (Level Max)**

Grants a body that allows the Gamer to live life as like a game. Grants Regeneration of Health and Mana over time. All status effects are temporary. The Gamer is unable to gain any abilities from Devil Fruits.

"WHAT? I can't have any devil fruits? WHY?"

**PROCESSING QUERY…GAMER'S BODY IS INCOMPATIBLE WITH DEVIL FRUITS. GAMER'S BODY TAKES PRECEDENCE.**

Dammit. No wait, calm down. Even though I can't get any devil fruit powers, I'm still a gamer. I won't be weak if I work at it.

"Aren't I also supposed to have Gamer's Mind?"

**PROCESSING QUERY…USER DOES NOT POSSESS THAT SKILL. USER ONLY RECEIVED A GAMER'S BODY.**

Shit. This just keeps on getting worse. Gamer's Mind is a strong skill that kept Han Ji-Han sane throughout his adventures in the Abyss and prevented all mind altering effects. I'm not sure I have the ability to get through everything without it. Calm down, breathe, and move forward. No gamer's mind, devil fruits. I can still handle this.

I was quite surprised. This didn't look like how Han Ji-Han's screen looked like. It was very different. I already knew most of that already since I was in the middle of my character creation. Strangely enough, something very important seemed to be missing.

"Hey System? Where does it show my level and stats?"

**PROCESSING QUERY…PLEASE NOTE THAT USER DOES NOT HAVE THE ABILITY TO LEVEL UP. USER ALSO DOES NOT HAVE STATS. THE SYSTEM IS BASED ON SKILLS.**

"WHAT? Then how am I supposed to get stronger?"

**PROCESSING QUERY…USER MUST USE HIS OWN EFFORT OBTAINING AND IMPROVING SKILLS TO INCREASE CHARACTER ABILITY OR ACQUIRE TRAITS THAT DO SO. QUEST REWARDS MAY ALSO AFFECT THE USER'S CHARACTER SHEET.**

Son of a B-! Okay, things just became a lot more difficult without being able to level up or train/grind stats. Not sure if this can get any worse.

Dammit, nothing to do but to keep moving forward.

"Is there anything else that I can't do that I should know about right now?" Mind you, I was being sarcastic, but…

**PROCESSING QUERY…LIST ESTABLISHED.**

**USER DOES NOT HAVE THE ABILITY TO "LEVEL UP".**

**THERE ARE NO STATS TO TRAIN.**

**USER IS INCOMPATIBLE WITH DEVIL FRUITS.**

**THERE IS NO "GAMER'S MIND" ABILITY.**

**ALL STAT GAINS ARE ACQUIRED THROUGH OBTAINING AND IMPROVING SKILLS.**

**THE WORLD DOES NOT WORK ON GAME MECHANICS LIKE THE USER**

**NO "OBSERVE ABILITY" EXISTS FOR USER TO PERUSE INFORMATION ABOUT THE WORLD. **

**ENEMIES DO NOT DROP "LOOT".**

**ITEMS, ARMOR AND WEAPONS DO NOT HAVE STRENGTH OR SKILL MODIFIERS ON SYSTEM.**

**THERE IS NO EQUIP SYSTEM.**

**USER DOES NOT HAVE THE ABILITY TO "PARTY" WITH ANYONE TO EXPOSE THEM TO THE SYSTEM. **

**THERE IS NO "ID CREATE" SKILL TO FIGHT AND FARM ENEMIES.**

**THERE IS NO "REPUTATION SYSTEM" THAT INFLUENCES THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU.**

**THERE ARE NO "SKILL BOOKS" AVAILABLE TO LEARN SKILLS INSTANTLY. USER MUST LEARN THEM MANUALLY.**

**USER DOES NOT HAVE AN "OPTIONS MENU" TO CHANGE ANY SETTINGS SUCH AS DIFFICULTY. **

**USER DOES NOT HAVE A SYSTEM MARKETPLACE TO PURCHASE ANY ITEMS, SKILLS, OR BLOODLINES WITH MONEY.**

**DEATH IS PERMANENT**

No party system, no observation skill, no loot, and no marketplace. Any one of those other races would have provided a significant power boost, in exchange for some of my future potential. If I had known the negatives of the system, like no level ups or loot, before I had to choose my race, I probably wouldn't have gone with Human. Like a Fish-men or Wotan would have allowed me to live comfortably and explore without any problems in exchange for some future potential.

"System, can I change my race to something else?"

**PROCESSING QUERY...DENIED. PREVIOUS SELECTIONS ARE UNABLE TO BE CHANGED.**

Damn. This system is much weaker compared to the original version of the system that Han Ji-Han had. Basically, the One Piece World will be like real life, except I can see my own skill progress.

**CONTINUING TUTORIAL… PLEASE STATE OR THINK "INVENTORY".**

Oh thank god. I opened my inventory to see that there appeared to be a large number of empty boxes.

**USER HAS ONE HUNDRED INVENTORY SLOTS THAT CAN BE STACKED INDEFINITELY WITH THE SAME OBJECT.**

Finally, something that can be helpful on this journey.

**CONTINUING TUTORIAL… PLEASE STATE OR THINK "MISSIONS".**

I opened up the missions tab, and there is a mission to complete the tutorial.

**MISSIONS MAY APPEAR AT ANY TIME. MISSIONS MAY BE ISSUED AT ANY TIME AND MAY PROVIDE LUCRATIVE REWARDS. ALL MISSIONS ARE OPTIONAL, USEFUL TO THE USER, POSSIBLE TO ACCOMPLISH, AND THERE ARE NO PENALTIES FOR FAILURE.**

Well, at least that is something. If missions were going to be mandatory and failure conditions, I might as well shoot myself in the head now and save others the trouble. Thankfully, I wasn't completely backed into a corner.

**CONTINUING TUTORIAL… PLEASE STATE OR THINK "TRAITS".**

When the shop appeared, it gave me a long list that I could scroll through.

**IN GENERAL, TRAITS CAN IMPROVE THE USER'S POWER OR INCREASE THE USER'S POTENTIAL IN A SPECIFIC AREA. TRAITS MAY HAVE BOTH POSITIVE AND NEGATIVE ASPECTS THAT CAN AFFECT THE USER. TRAITS MAY BE ACQUIRED BY COMPLETING MISSIONS. PLEASE CHOOSE WISELY, AS TRAITS ARE PERMANENT ONCE IN EFFECT AND UNABLE TO BE REMOVED.**

So any traits that I choose are permanent? I definitely need to be very careful when selecting things.

**USER SELECTED HUMAN RACE…PROCESSING…USER HAS COMPLETE ACCESS TO ALL TRAITS OTHER THAN RACE SPECIFIC ONES. USER IS ALLOWED TO CHOOSE ANY SEVEN TRAITS DUE TO CHOOSING HUMAN RACE. PLEASE SCROLL THROUGH THE TRAIT LIST AND SELECT YOUR CHOICES.**

Wow, at least I'm not completely screwed here by choosing the human race. A menu popped up in front of me. There were many Traits up for selection. Some of them were upgradeable attribute based traits.

**Powerful (Level 1)** – User's Strength is increased by 5%

**Resilient (Level 1)** – User's Constitution is increased by 5%

**Swift (Level 1)** – User's Agility is increased by 5%

**Nimble (Level 1)** – User's Dexterity is increased by 5%

**Intellectual (Level 1)** – User's Intelligence is increased by 5%

**Sagacious (Level 1)** – User's Wisdom is increased by 5%

**Charming (Level 1)** – User's Charisma is increased by 5%

**Intuitive (Level 1)** – User's Perception is increased by 5%

**Resolve (Level 1)** – User's Willpower is increased by 5%

It appeared that I'd be able to get more traits in the future and upgrade them over time. Eventually maxing all of these would be useful.

There was also a section of traits that were similar to the Straw Hat's professions.

**Brawler** – All Free Style Fighting skills grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

**Swordsman** – All Sword based skills grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

**Navigator **– All Navigation based skills grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

**Thief** – All Thief based skills grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

**Cook** – All Cooking based skills grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

**Sniper** – All Shooting based skills grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

**Doctor** – All Healing based skills grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

**Archeologist** – Understanding of History and Lore grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

**Carpenter **– All Carpentry based skills grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

**Mechanic** – All Mechanic based skills grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

**Musician** – All Music based skills grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

Although they weren't upgradeable, they were powerful. It was possible to pick more than one profession trait, but the decreased skill growth for all other skills would stack, quickly making it impossible to learn any skills at all. There were also many other profession based traits as well. These are just a few of them.

**Pirate** – All Pirate based skills grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

**Marine** – All Marine based skills grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

**Bounty Hunter** – All Bounty Hunter based skills grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

**Martial Artist** – All martial arts based skills grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

**Assassin** – All Assassination based skills grow five times faster. All other skills grow three times slower.

**All Rounder** – All skills grow twice as fast, all physical ability is halved.

…

It was interesting to know that there were a lot of different professions out there. I don't plan on choosing any profession based traits. I don't know which direction my overall build is going to go towards. I don't know what interests me and what direction I wish to go. Maybe I won't even take any sort of general path, but be an all-rounder like most gamers. I also don't want to take on any negative modifiers for all skills for just a single set of skills. The system refuses to allow any changes to prior selections, so now that I'm stuck with being human, making choices that reduce my potential in any way doesn't feel like the smart choice. One of the advantages of being a gamer is the ability to do almost anything. I'm skipping these for now.

There were another couple of interesting traits.

**Genius **\- Greatly reduces requirements to learn new skills. Unable to coexist with certain special abilities.

**Haki Prodigy** – All Haki based skills grow faster when seriously battling against another Haki User. Unable to coexist with certain special abilities.

**Resistance Body** – Allows for the generation of Damage Mitigation Skills. Unable to coexist with certain special abilities.

**Martial Talent **\- Able to learn new Martial Arts easily. Martial Arts Skills improve quickly. Unable to coexist with special abilities.

**Magical Talent** \- Possess the ability to Cast Magic. Allow for the generation of magic skills. Unable to coexist with special abilities.

**Demon Touched** \- Connection forged to the Hell Plane and allows for the generation of Demonic Skills. Unable to Coexist with Touched by an Angel.

**Touched by an Angel** \- Connection forged to the Divine Plane and allows for the generation of Holy Skills. Unable to Coexist with Demon Touched.

**Crafter** \- All production based skills improve at a rapid pace

**Healing Factor (Special Ability)** \- High Speed regeneration and upkeep of Good Health. Unable to coexist with Magical Talent, Martial Talent, or other special abilities. Loses Gamer ability as a result.

**Super Strength (Special Ability)** \- Strength of a Giant. Unable to coexist with Genius, Haki Prodigy, Resistance Body, Magical Talent, Martial Talent, or other special abilities. Energy based abilities will become impossible. Loses Gamer ability as a result.

**Super Speed (Special Ability)** \- High speed movement. Unable to coexist with Genius, Haki Prodigy, Resistance Body, Magical Talent, Martial Talent, or other special abilities. Energy based abilities will become Gamer ability as a result.

**Super Intelligence (Special Ability)** \- Greatly enhanced intelligence. Unable to coexist with Genius, Haki Prodigy, Resistance Body, Magical Talent, Martial Talent, or other special abilities. Energy based abilities will become impossible. Loses Gamer ability as a result.

**Duplicator (Special Ability) **\- Able to generate Identical Duplicates of yourself that have their own independent thoughts and feelings. Reabsorbing clones and their memories may cause memory problems. Unable to coexist with Genius, Haki Prodigy, Resistance Body, Magical Talent, Martial Talent, or other special abilities. Energy based abilities will become impossible. Loses Gamer ability as a result.

**Mind Reading** **(Special Ability)** \- Able to read other people's thoughts and communicate through thoughts at will with no energy cost. Unable to coexist with Genius, Magical Talent, Martial Talent, or other special abilities. Loses Gamer ability as a result.

**Flight (Special Ability)** \- Able to fly freely without using any energy or stamina. Unable to coexist with Magical Talent, Martial Talent, or other special abilities. Loses Gamer ability as a result.

**Life Absorption** **(Special Ability)** \- Able to absorb Life energy from others by touch to supplement your own life force, and temporarily copy all of the opponent's abilities. Unable to coexist with Magical Talent, Martial Talent, or other special abilities. Loses Gamer ability as a result.

**Phasing** **(Special Ability)** \- Able to move through solid matter at no energy cost. Unable to coexist with Magical Talent, Martial Talent, or other special abilities. Loses Gamer ability as a result.

**Shapeshifter (Special Ability)** \- Able to shapeshift into other people at no energy cost. Unable to coexist with Magical Talent, Martial Talent, or other special abilities. Loses Gamer ability as a result.

...

There were a plethora of unique abilities on the list. Many were already high on my list to obtain. The only problem was that taking certain abilities would remove the ability to have many others. I had to choose between them all to get the best combination.

There was another section of interesting traits that I didn't notice before. They were Special traits, and only available during the Tutorial. If was impossible to obtain them through any means later.

**Pathfinder (Special)** – Many Missions will be made available in each area without having to stumble upon them first.

**Plot Seeking (Special) **– You are drawn towards the main plot of the story. Missions related to the characters of the story tend to have higher rewards.

**Early Riser (Special)** – Your abilities increase much faster in the first six months.

**Otherworldly Attraction (Special)** – Your presence causes distortions to occur across the multiverse.

**Helpful (Special) **\- You are twice as likely to uncover hidden missions.

**Pacifist (Special) **\- Maintains an amicable relationship with all groups, if you don't take action against them.

**Starting Island (Special)** \- Choose whatever island you would like to start at in the world

**Nepotism (Special) **\- Born into a higher position in society. Starts out with a certain level of power and influence.

**Mixed Blood (Special)** \- Able to be part human, part "another race"

….

These traits seemed to be pretty useful, and this was the only time I would ever be able to get them easily.

Firstly, professions were out. The negative modifiers were not worth it. Why waste a free trait on a weak trait?

I had to take Magical Talent so I could be more versatile. Magic was one of the gamer's ultimate strengths. Probably. It wasn't exactly natural in One Piece either, so I'm not sure I would be able to use and learn magic without the trait. Better safe than sorry with this system.

Of course, Martial talent was also pretty good, and in my opinion, necessary. Although it doesn't provide any immediate power ups like the special abilities, it made learning to fight and learn martial arts a lot easier.

Genius was a must to learn all sorts of skills. As the Gamer, Skills are the most important thing for improving my strength.

The Resistance Body trait was also incredibly important and would help me develop skills to mitigate damage.

Not connecting myself to angels or demons. I'm a Gamer. I don't need them.

When you look at the special abilities, they are reminiscent of Marvel Mutants. In exchange for immediate power of a single special ability, I would be cut off from having Magical Talent and the Gamer Ability! One is the only Trait that allows me to use magic skills. The Gamer ability was the strongest thing in my arsenal, however nerfed it might be. A skill system is still better than no system. I'm not sure what would be required for me to give that up willingly.

Healing factor seemed like another good one, as everyone wanted to be like Wolverine. However, as a gamer, I also had a certain level of regeneration of my own that would probably grow stronger as I grew stronger. Even if I lost a limb, it will come back eventually because I had a gamer's body. There was no need to go out of my way for that, and lose the Gamer ability.

Duplicator was actually a great ability. I had a hard time not choosing this ability. As a duplicator, I could have trained the same way Naruto did to make up for the lack of talent. It would have been a more potent shadow clone skill. It would have allowed me to train up different skills at the same time, and be everywhere at once. All I can say is that I didn't want to lose my Gamer system, and I really wanted to use magic, so I didn't choose this. It didn't help that I also wouldn't be able to take the Martial Talent, Genius, Haki Prodigy, or Resistance Body traits in the future. On one side, i would focus all my potential and power into one body. The other way was to make a large clone army to learn different skills like a normal person without a system. If I completely focused on offensive skills on top of that, I could probably use clones to take down my enemies, even if it required a kamikaze effort. At the end of the day, I chose to focus all of my strength into one place instead of using clones. After all, the duplicator ability has the main body as the weakness. If it goes down, all of the clones go down with it. All it takes is one lucky shot, or an intelligent and well-informed opponent.

Super strength or super speed were also great abilities for anyone who has watched Superman or the Flash. However, without the Resistance Body Trait, I could still be taken out using poison, logia type fruits, mental attacks, acid, or other unconventional methods. They weren't invincible.

Flight seemed like an ability that could be eventually reproduced with magic so I didn't bother with it.

Mind Reading was another great ability, that I had trouble not choosing. If you are able to pluck information as you please out of people's minds without them realizing a thing or you know all of your enemy's movements in advance, then you have a great advantage over people. Coupling that with Haki, and you have a powerful combo. I ended up not taking this because I feel like anyone who could read minds would be on the Marines must-obtain human list to be used to obtain information for them forever. They might even experiment on me, especially since it isn't a devil fruit ability like the Giro Giro No Mi. Also, I would lose the Gamer abilities, which didn't seem like it was worth it. Maybe I could learn it on my own later as a Gamer Skill. Who knows.

Phasing didn't seem like a necessary thing at all and Shapeshifting could probably be replaced by illusion magic in the future.

Life Absorption was just sucking the life out of people by touch. Even if it was to the level of Rogue's ability, and I could temporarily gain other people's strength, this ability was not worth the demerits. It would only provide me a temporary power up, which isn't good enough for me. Plus, if it was like Rogue's, I didn't want to go crazy from absorbing other people's memories. There were other abilities, but I wouldn't take any of them. And losing the Gamer ability for this was dumb.

Haki Prodigy was lower on the list because it was unnecessary at the moment compared to the others that I chose. Even in the Grand Line, Haki wasn't exactly a common thing. Only stronger people in the New World tended to have and use that power. This choice was a strategic one, based on my brains and not what I wanted. It wasn't necessary starting out. Also, I'm guessing that using Haki will have some sort of requirements on the body because I remember that a large amount of training was required to unlock it, especially with this system. Anything is possible, and I am more than willing to assume that the system will screw me over there too. On the other hand, taking Genius should be able to mitigate some of this. It's also likely that I would be able to learn haki, even without this trait. It would just be more difficult.

The last three choices seemed incredibly important as well. They were the Special traits of Pathfinder, Plot seeking, and Otherworldly Attraction. After I left the tutorial, I would never be able to gain these traits ever.

Pathfinder was an incredibly important skill. Having a list of missions that I could do in an area, without having to stumble upon them first saved a lot of time. In a world where strength is everything, time is more important than you would believe. Also, I might be able to shift things in my favor if I know the right people or learn the right information.

Plot seeking would put me into the thick of things and make it possible to rapidly improve my strength and gain better rewards. Also, it would make sure that it would put me near events I'm familiar with, instead of some random era in the past or future.

Otherworldly attraction...that one, I took a gamble on. It seemed like something that would shake things up in the original story, and possibly provide me with opportunities to improve my strength. Also, it's another trait that I wouldn't be able to get later.

Early riser was useless after a certain point. It only lasted six months.

Helpful was useful in discovering hidden missions, but only doubled my chance of stumbling on one. My original chances were probably already really low at around 1% to 5%, so a double chance wasn't worth using up a free trait.

Pacifist wasn't in the game, and I was likely to go against people after a certain point.

Nepotism wasn't necessary for someone with the gamer ability, and I didn't want to be placed automatically into a faction.

Mixed blood was interesting, and a chance to become half a race, but I went against it because I just didn't want to receive negative modifiers to my race, and reduce its potential.

Starting Island was interesting. I could just choose Raftel, or Laugh Tale. Not really sure what the actual name is of the final island. It would be worth it just to get the answer to the mystery that has been building up forever. But no, I wanted to enjoy the world too, and not be stuck on an island I probably wouldn't be able to escape after learning the truth. Who knows, I might just die the moment I step on that island. Regardless, this wasn't needed, since I chose the Plot Seeking Trait. I'm sure wherever I am placed, I'll encounter the main plot in east blue.

After going through everything. I chose Genius, Resistance Body, Martial Talent, Magical Talent, Path Finder, Plot Seeking, and Otherworldly attraction. I hope the Otherworldly Attraction Trait is just as useful as the Haki Prodigy trait, otherwise it'll be a complete waste.

**TRAIT SELECTION IS COMPLETE. CONTINUING TUTORIAL…MENU TABS HAVE BEEN COMPLETED. CONTINUING TUTORIAL…PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR CHOICE FOR NOTIFICATIONS: IMMEDIATE POP-UP MESSAGES, UNOBTRUSIVE POP-UP MESSAGES, OR POP-UP MESSAGES THAT CAN BE READ LATER IN A FOLDER.**

I opted for the unobtrusive messages. I got to make sure to actually read those, otherwise I'll totally forget. If I do the immediate ones, it might obscure combat, and if I do the minimized ones, I might not notice important information until it's no longer useful. Better to keep the notifications coming to the side and peruse them at my own time.

**UNOBTRUSIVE POP-UP MESSAGES SELECTED. PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL NOTIFICATIONS WILL BE PAUSED DURING COMBAT, UNLESS THEY ARE DIRECTLY RELATED TO MISSION INFORMATION AND UPDATES, IN WHICH CASE THEY WILL APPEAR IN THE CORNER OF YOUR VISION UNTIL YOU HAVE TIME TO VIEW THEM. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR CHARACTER SHEET.**

My status popped up in front of me.

**KHANNA KRISHNA**

Race: Human

Titles: East Blue Dweller

**TRAITS**:

**Genius **\- Greatly reduces requirements to learn new skills

**Resistance Body** – Allows for the generation of Damage Mitigation Skills.

**Martial Talent **\- Born to do Martial Arts. Martial Arts Skills improve quickly.

**Magical Talent** \- Born to Cast Magic. Allow for the generation of magic skills. Magic Skills improve quickly.

**Pathfinder (Limited)** – Many Missions will be made available in each area without having to stumble upon them first.

**Plot Seeking (Limited) **– You are drawn towards the main plot of the story. Missions related to the characters of the story tend to have higher rewards.

**Otherworldly Attraction (Limited)** – Your presence causes distortions to occur across the multiverse.

**SKILLS**:

**Gamer's Body (Level Max)**

Grants a body that allows the Gamer to live life as like a game. Grants Regeneration of Health and Mana over time. All status effects are temporary. The Gamer is unable to gain any abilities from Devil Fruits.

Not bad! It feels like I made myself pretty awesome, regardless of how nerfed my system was.

**TUTORIAL COMPLETE. MISSION COMPLETED…DISPENSING REWARD…TRANSPORTATION TO THE ONE PIECE WORLD. NOW ENDING TUTORIAL…A LAST REMINDER THAT THAT WHILE USER IS A GAMER, THE WORLD IS NOT A GAME. DEATH IS PERMANENT. SIGNING OUT AND TRANSPORTING USER TO THE ONE PIECE WORLD. 0%...10%...50%...100%. COMMENCING TRANSPORTATION IN 3, 2, 1.**

'Oh Shit' was the only thing I could think of before I blacked out.


	2. CH2 - First Day

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in a room with memories that didn't feel like they were mine, yet I knew they were. I was eighteen years old, and living with some distant relatives because my parents had passed away a long time ago. My relatives let me live here in exchange for low rent. Don't think poorly of them. They ask me to pay 5000 berries per month, which is nothing. Normally, renting a room would cost at least 15000 berries per month for the worst of rooms. What they ask for doesn't even cover food costs. I have been paying that off by doing menial tasks around town to earn money every day. According to my new memories, life was difficult, but acceptable.

All of a sudden, a bunch of bunch screens popped up.

***DING***

**MISSION ALERTS!**

**MAIN MISSIONS – Direct shape the course of your life**

**Making your Choice**

Now that you have reached the One Piece Universe, you need to plan out your next steps. The world is yours to do as you wish and there are many routes that you may choose. For Example:

Join the Straw Hat Pirates. They will arrive at your destination in 3 months. Find a way to impress Monkey D. Luffy to join the crew.

Join another pirate crew and go up the ranks! Obtain wealth and power as you see fit.

Create your own Pirate Crew and be your own man! Choose to aim for adventure, piracy, or even aim to be the Pirate King!

Join the Marines. It is possible to join the Marines to hunt pirates in the future. Convince the Marines to allow you to join.

Become a Bounty Hunter. Hunt down pirates and turn in their bounties to earn money and fame.

Become a respected member of your town and remain here for the rest of your life. A peaceful happy life in East Blue is pretty good too!

These are just some of the options available. Do whatever you wish to do!

Rewards: Variable

**SIDE MISSIONS – Indirectly influence the course of your life. Completing Side Missions generally make completing the Main Missions easier. (Side Mission Rewards tend to be lower as Side Missions are meant to influence User Growth in a specific, helpful manner)**

**Learn to Fight!**

You are a complete beginner with no inkling of self-defense! If you want to do anything other than be a basic town citizen, you should learn how to defend yourself! Whether you plan on being a Marine, Pirate, Bounty Hunter, or anything else, they all have some fighting skills. Even weak townspeople aren't respected. Better get moving and get trained in combat!

Reward: You can handle yourself in a fight and not be useless

**Learn to Fish**

If you plan on sailing the seas, you better know how to fish, unless you eventually want to starve! Find someone willing to teach you to fish.

Reward: You can fish for your own food in the future.

**Learn to Brew**

Everyone likes alcohol, whether it's Marines, Pirates, or just your common man. A great cup of alcohol can make a stranger into a friend or spill all of their secrets! Feel free to learn to brew a good drink.

Reward: Brewing and Drink-making Knowledge

**Learn to make Cigars**

Just like people like to Brew, some people also like to smoke. Making cigars can be useful to "grease the wheels" in some places of power. Learn to make Cigars and maybe you'll be able to garner favors.

Reward: Cigar-Making Knowledge

**Learn how to Swim**

What kind of idiot lives in a world of island nations, where the only way to travel is by the sea, and doesn't know how to swim? If you want to join the Marines or a Pirate Crew, don't even think about convincing anyone if you can't even swim. Either learn it yourself, or find someone to teach you.

Reward: The ability to Swim and not be useless around water.

**Learn some Basic Geography**

If you plan on travel and adventure in the future, you should probably have an idea of what the world looks like. You knew the basics of what the world's map looked like in your old world, and you should definitely know what it looks like now.

Reward: Knowledge about the world, and not be totally clueless about the world.

**Memorize Wanted Posters**

Whether you're learning about your future targets, the future competition, or just who not to offend, it's best to know the different Pirate Crews in the world. You never know when some information could be useful.

Reward: Knowledge about who is on the wrong side of the law

**Scope out the Local Marine Talents**

You're just a measly townsman with no fortune nor power. Better find out who the local government bigshots are so you can avoid, or at the very least, don't accidentally step on their toes!

Reward: Knowledge about who is important in town

**Earn Some Berry**

You're living at your relatives place and you need to pay rent! Make sure you have 5000 Berry at the end of every month.

Reward: Don't be a jerk. Pay your dues, or get kicked out of the house.

**LOCATION MISSIONS – Missions located in the area. Completing these missions increases Reputation on that Specific Island, and may also increase your World Reputation.**

**Signore Phillip**

Phillip needs extra help in his Kitchen. Go talk to him and help him out!

Reward: Basic Cooking Knowledge

**Master Ma **

Master Ma requires your help getting funding for his Dojo. Go talk to him and help him out!

Reward: Discount for services at the Dojo

**Daddy Masterson**

Daddy Masterson requires help. Go talk to him and help him out!

Reward: Connection to Daddy Masterson and other bounty hunters

**Ipponmatsu**

Ipponmatsu requires extra help at his shop. Go talk to him and help him out!

Reward: Connection to Ipponmatsu and other weapon stores around town.

**Raoul**

Raoul requires extra help at his shop. Go talk to him to help him out!

Reward: Connection to Raoul and other bars in town.

**DAILY MISSIONS – Repeatable Missions that occur daily.**

**Help your Relatives with the Daily Chores**

Your relatives have been taking care of you for a long time, and they expect very little from you due to their kindness. You should help them out by doing some of the chores in the house.

Reward: Improve your relationship with your family

**Feed the Stray Animals**

On the streets, there are lots of animals that require food. If you have some extra cash, feel free to spread the wealth and feed some of the unfortunate cats and dogs roaming the streets!

Reward: Decreases presence of strays and unhappy animals in town. Animals tend to like you more.

**Help Clean the Town**

Your town is a hub for trade for all kinds of people in the East Blue. As a result, the town has gotten dirty as people are known to discard their trash everywhere. Do your part to help clean the town to make it into a better place!

Reward: The town slowly looks cleaner and it improves the town's impression of you.

**Help Unload Daily Shipments at the Docks**

The docks are always looking for cheap labor to help unload ships and transport goods. Wake up early and help them out to earn some cash!

Reward: Earn some money and develop relationships with people at the docks.

**Help Set Up the Fish Market in the Morning**

The people at the market need help setting up shop every day at the market. Wake up early to help them out and earn some cash!

Reward: Earn some money and develop relationships with people at the Fish market

The number of missions was staggering! I was wondering how I could get stronger using this system, and it turns out that I can use these missions to help lead the way. Then, I can use these relationships to earn different skills. That didn't seem too bad.

Anyways, now that I've looked through all of the quests, it's time to start doing them. I went out of my room and greeted my Uncle Mickey. Yes, just like Mickey Mouse. And before you ask, yes, somehow he married someone named Minnie. No, they aren't mice. Not sure if this is the otherworldly attraction trait taking place.

"Good Morning Krishna! How are you doing?" My uncle boomed loudly. Thank god he didn't have Mickey Mouse's voice. It was a nice baritone.

"Good morning to you too Uncle Mickey! I'm doing alright! How about you?"

"Busy, busy, busy! I was wondering if you could help out around the house before you go, because today is a bad day for me." My uncle seemed resigned to my refusal. Prior to my transmigration, apparently the original would always make excuses and run away.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" I do have a quest to help out, but I would help anyways because I'm not a jackass. They were letting me live with them. If someone at home asks me for help, I might whine, but I'll still do it.

"Yeah, I didn't think you had time—wait, what?" My uncle whipped his face back up so fast, and his eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets. "What changed today? Oh lord, did you screw something up? You did, didn't you! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

I rolled my eyes. "Everything is fine. What do you want me to do?"

"I'll definitely figure out what you did...Ahem." My uncle cleared his throat after his loss of composure. "There's a list on the fridge. I usually do them every day before I leave for work. It usually doesn't take more than half an hour."

"Okay, got it. If you want, I can do the morning chores every day from now on."

My uncle stares at me with a strange look on his face. "…Seriously, are you sure you're not dying and paying your final respects to this family?"

I threw one of the spoons on the table at his face. "Stop being stupid! Go to work!" My uncle ran away. Once he left, I got a look at the new notification that I just received.

**Throwing (Level 1)**

The ability to propel an object with force through the air by a movement of the arm and hand.

I checked my status and I discovered that skill was now on my list.

**KHANNA KRISHNA**

Race: Human

Titles: East Blue Dweller

**TRAITS**:

**Genius **\- Greatly reduces requirements to learn new skills

**Resistance Body** – Allows for the generation of Damage Mitigation Skills.

**Martial Talent **\- Born to do Martial Arts. Martial Arts Skills improve quickly.

**Magical Talent** \- Born to Cast Magic. Allow for the generation of magic skills. Magic Skills improve quickly.

**Pathfinder (Limited)** – Many Missions will be made available in each area without having to stumble upon them first.

**Plot Seeking (Limited) **– You are drawn towards the main plot of the story. Missions related to the characters of the story tend to have higher rewards.

**Otherworldly Attraction (Limited)** – Your presence causes distortions to occur across the multiverse.

**SKILLS**:

**Gamer's Body (Level Max)**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live life as like a game. Grants Regeneration of Health and Mana over time. All status effects are temporary. Player is unable to consume Devil Fruits.

**Throwing (Level 1)**

The ability to propel an object with force through the air with specific body movements.

As expected, the skill was in my status. I didn't feel stronger, but somehow I _knew _that I could throw better. I felt a bit more...confident that I wouldn't miss. The sensation was quite wonderful. Now I completely understand why people grind stat points and skills as gamers. It's just so satisfying.

I went to the list and there was just a basic set of cleaning instructions, such as cleaning the floor, washing the dishes, and taking out the trash. Nothing that was difficult, just annoying. So I made sure to do everything, and when I finished, there were more notifications.

**Daily Quest (Help your Relatives with the Daily Chores) has been completed. **

**Cleaning (Level 1)**

The ability to both notice dirty areas and make something or someone free of dirt, marks, or mess, especially by washing, wiping, or brushing.

Nice! That skill should make doing these chores in the morning go even faster. The faster I'm done with all of this domestic stuff, the faster I can go and explore and learn necessary survival skills.

I made a quick plan. I was going to do the daily missions this morning at the docks and the fish market. Earning cash while developing connections is a good use of my time. On the way there, I'll pick up some trash from the streets and dispose of it. That way, I'm not wasting any time. I'd like to do some of the other quests if possible. I definitely want to start that Dojo quest, and it sounds like Master Ma may be a good way to get started.

I headed out to the docks and on the way I picked up some trash that I saw laying around. People stared at me, but they didn't say anything. When I picked up the tenth piece of trash, I received a notification.

**Daily Quest (Help Clean the Town) has been completed.**

Great! I'm glad this quest doesn't require a lot of effort on my part. I wouldn't want to have to waste too much time doing this, especially since there is no physical reimbursement. Although the town looks cleaner, it's not going to fill my stomach or pay rent.

I take the trash and placed it in my inventory discreetly by pretending to place it into a bag that I'm carrying. I'll take it to the local trash yard later today.

When I reach the docks, people are already working. I walk up to someone that looks like they are in charge.

"Hey, I heard I can get work here in the morning. Know anything about it?"

He looked up and down at me. "You're a bit too weak for this kind of work, but I guess it doesn't matter too much. It's 200 berries for an hour. Go help the men at Pier 15."

So I went down to Pier 15 to one of the ships, and I helped to carry some of the smaller stuff down and helped others carry cargo. The men laughed at me, but it was all in good fun. After about 2 hours, I eventually stopped to move on to the next place.

**Hauling (Level 1)**

The ability to carry objects from one place to the next.

Nice, I felt like it became a little bit easier to carry stuff. Did I become more skilled at carrying stuff or did my strength increase? I don't know. Hopefully, doing this every day can help bring my strength up to an acceptable level.

**Daily Quest (Help Unload Daily Shipments at the Docks) has been completed.**

"Feel free to come back every day in the morning!"

"Thanks! I'll come for an hour or two in the mornings every day."

I headed to the fish market afterwards. I went up to one of the men who was helping to prepare the market. He pointed out someone named Sapi at the Fish market.

Sapi saw me heading towards him. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I heard there was some work at the fish market. I was wondering if you still need some help."

"You're a bit late, but we still have some work out here. Why don't you go join the men over there and help set up the fish?"

"Got it." I walked over to the stands and started placing the fish on ice in a nice alternating pattern. It wasn't really hard work, since the men had already brought over all of the catch, but it was annoying and reeked of fish (obviously). I spent another 2 hours doing this tedious work, but in exchange, I received two useful new skills.

**Cold Resistance (Level 1)**

Decreases the effects of Cold on the body

**Odor Resistance (Level 1)**

Decreases the effects of odors on you and your nose.

Coming to contact with the ice repeatedly generated the Cold resistance. As a result, the ice didn't bother me that much anymore. Same thing with the fish smell. Odor resistance was highly appreciated.

**Daily Quest (Help Set up the Fish Market in the Morning) has been completed.**

Sapi came up to me. "Nice work! We usually start setting everything up at around 6 am. If you want to get more work, we pay 200 berries per hour. Come by whenever you want and there'll always be some honest work for you!"

"No problem! I'll come here every day for at least a few hours."

Sapi smiled. "Great! We can use more workers like yourself!"

We said our goodbyes, and headed out. Clearly, I needed to wake up at least 2 hours earlier so that I could complete most of these daily requests along with other location and side quests. Today, I worked 4 hours, so I received 800 berries that I placed into my inventory. I have to work at least 4 hours every day to earn at least 800 berries that can be used for rent, food, and other purchases I might need to make.

I got directions for Master Ma's Dojo, which is a new dojo that recently appeared in LogueTown in the last few days. They were looking for some new students. Did I mention before that this was Logue Town? I don't know if that's good or bad. Logue Town is practically the Straw Hat Pirates' last adventure in East Blue. If I was going to join Luffy, I would miss out on the recruitment of half the crew—Zoro, Nami, Ussop, and Sanji. I'm missing out on each of their recruitments, which is an important bonding thing. I mean, it's not a huge deal since I already know what happened, but I'd still like to be a part of things. I'll be the 6th member of the crew if I join from LogueTown. And that is assuming that Luffy is okay with me joining his crew.

I suppose I could go and travel to where Arlong is, but I don't think that I'd be able to get to the Island safely. Also, that requires money and a crew to get there. It's just too hard to track down specific people in the ocean. We might miss each other, although my Plot Seeking Trait might help with that. It's just too much of a risk. Also, I'm weak. Weaker than Usopp and Nami right now, and less useful. Plus, heading towards Islands taken over by the Fishmen will cause people to ask questions. Questions that I just don't have the answer to.

On the other hand, Smoker is here. I hate that guy. Not only is he smart, he's strong, and possesses a powerful logia devil fruit that turns him into smoke. He starts chasing the Straw Hats even when they haven't done anything wrong other than help Islands exposed to tyranny from pirates or marines. I didn't realize that Pirates taking down other pirates was against the law. The only thing they did "wrong" was raise a flag that stated they were pirates and wouldn't do what the World Government wanted. They strived for freedom, which was a huge taboo in this world.

I didn't understand the Straw Hats for a long time. Why do they state that they are Pirates, when they rarely do anything evil? Pirates pillage and kill ordinary town folk to get money. I feel like they were better off calling themselves adventurers, explorers, or treasure hunters. I didn't realize that anyone that didn't unconditionally obey the World Government was automatically a pirate in their eyes. That was the only thing that made someone a pirate. Being a pirate didn't make you automatically evil. It just meant that you were free and operating outside of the system, and therefore, needed to be taken down.

The One Piece world is full of contradictions. For example, where did Shanks' crew get the money to live and party? You can't be an idiot and just say, "Shank's is a yonko. Of course he has money." Where the hell did he get it from? It's not like the Yonko get paid for being pirates. Also, as far as I know, there isn't an island where gold just falls from the sky. Treasure isn't limitless either, although that might be possible in the One Piece world. They must be getting that money from somewhere…and I have no idea of their source. Could be protection money like Big Mom and Kaido take from Islands that they have claimed, or something else. Although the Red Haired Pirates are "good" pirates, who knows?

Anyways, Smoker is a pain no matter what. If I want to join the Marines, I have to get on his good side. I hate hypocrites though. They are the worst. I can't get on Smoker's bad side for the next 3 months. Actually, it would be even better if he never noticed my existence.

I was thinking about my main mission recently, and I was thinking about things. I don't want to be an ordinary citizen. Hell, even if I decided to stay here and plan on doing the country building route, that would be more interesting. But realistically, building a country would just lead to the World Government coming over to force us to join them or end up subduing us through force. Unless the Revolutionary Army backed me up, it probably wouldn't last and even then it would be too dangerous and lead to many deaths. Plus, it didn't seem like fun. I wanted to explore this interesting world, not be stuck in one place. No…I didn't want to do that route. At least not until I've had my fill of exploration and adventure.

Marines…was a choice. I'd have strong backing, and they could definitely make me strong. On the other hand, eventually, I would be ordered to do something evil, and then pretend that what I did was "justice". The World Government was just a hypocritical organization. In addition, I am "special". I'm a gamer, and someone would probably notice that I was unusually strong and was capable of doing things others couldn't do. It's possible that the World Government would "volunteer" me to be one of Dr. Vegapunk's experimental subjects. They might even directly sell me to World nobles too since I'm interesting, and would be someone they would want to show off as a part of their collection. The only way out of it is if I get so strong even the World Government would hesitate to mess with me.

Joining the Straw Hats would be lots of fun, but dangerous. Luffy loves adventure and has no fear, unlike myself. I'm scared of a lot of things and going on a journey with the Straw Hats would be intense. Also, they eventually declare war on the world. I know I'm the Gamer, but I'm an extremely nerfed Gamer. I'm not sure I can keep up with the rest of the Straw Hats. Of course, if Nami and Ussop can keep up, I probably can too. Also, I have the Plot Seeking Trait, which would provide me with missions related to the main plot. If I'm with the Strawhats, clearly I'm getting the most of this trait.

I could also make my own crew. I actually like the idea of doing that. My crew and ideals would be similar to the Straw Hats, except I wouldn't claim to be a pirate. I would just be a traveler who makes some money on his journey. Maybe I'd do a bit of everything such as being a part time merchant, bounty hunting different evil pirates, treasure hunting, and exploring new territories. Conversely, it sounds like a pain, and I'm not sure I want to be responsible for everyone else's safety and all of the money problems. It seems like a lot of stress.

There is always that strange option of joining another pirate crew, but I can't guarantee that any pirate crews out there are like the Straw Hats. That sounds highly unlikely. I don't plan to spend my life in a crew like the Buggy Pirates doing anything for treasure.

There's another option that the Main Mission prompt didn't include. The fact was that he could go on an adventure alone. I don't have to join any organization. I can live my life as if I'm playing a single player rpg game. Do all of the missions in an area slowly over time, making lots of friends and contacts, and once they are completed, move on to the next island and repeat. On the other hand, I probably wouldn't be involved in the plot of the story all that much and my growth would be slower since my Plot Seeking Trait wouldn't come into effect as much. I am unlikely to have any sort of back up ever. No matter how many friends you make, on a solo journey, every time you leave a place, you start all over again. My nerfed gamer abilities make this option harder than necessary. Also, completing missions increases my reputation. Eventually, the marines would find out about me, and attempt to recruit me. When that fails, who knows what methods they will use next.

I have some time before I choose which way to go, so I'll make the decision when it's time.

Anyways, I finally reached the dojo. It was hidden among all of the other buildings in town. There was an impressive looking gate with the word, Ryōzanpaku, written on top. Ryōzanpaku…sounds very familiar. I tried to open those huge doors but they wouldn't budge. Thankfully, I noticed another smaller door to the side and used it to enter. Surprisingly, somehow, there was a small garden in the middle of the city. I headed towards the tall run down building in the center. The entire time, I felt like I was being watched. On the porch, there was an old short man wearing traditional chinese clothing and a hat sitting around drinking tea.

"Hello sir. Are you Master Ma?" I assumed that he was, but better to check than be sorry.

He took a sip of his tea. "Yes, I am. How may I help you?"

"Yes. I heard that Ryōzanpaku was taking in new students. I wish to learn Martial Arts and I was wondering if I could join your classes for training."

"Sure. It will cost 2000 berries per week."

"…Sorry, never mind. I can't afford that right now."

"…Alright then, 1000 berries will do."

"…"

"…How about 500 berries?" How did it become a fourth of the price? Technically, for the services they were offering, it was a super cheap price and I was able to afford that. Wait a second...this feels familiar. Must be déjà vu. I gave him the money and he took my name and address.

"What martial art do you teach here?" I know there are many styles, and I was wondering what martial art would be located in the East Blue. I didn't have my hopes up because East Blue was the weakest ocean for a reason.

"Maa, It doesn't seem like you have any foundation in martial arts, so I wouldn't worry about that yet. Akisame will probably be your teacher."

Oh god. I recognize them now. Ryōzanpaku, Ma Kensei, and Kōetsuji Akisame were all characters in History's Greatest Disciple. Damn, how did they get here? Is this what my Otherworldly Attraction Trait has caused? Is this considered a gamer starting zone bonus or something?

"I object! All of you always throw the work to me." I looked behind me, and there was this tall thin man wearing a Hakama with a small, well groomed moustache behind me. I recognized him as Akisame from the anime.

"No…I just think teaching suits Akisame...the best." I turned around and there was an expressionless, pretty, young woman with a sword on her back, and a cocky looking mouse on her shoulder. She has long waist-length raven hair tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes. She is wearing a purple choker around her neck that contains numerous small pins, and dressed in a small pink kimono and long purple stockings. This was definitely Kōsaka Shigure. She was amazingly beautiful. Kenichi was always scared by her training the most.

"Apa! Akisame is great!" A tall, tan-skinned man with ridiculously large muscles, short spiky silver hair, and a happy smile seemed to teleport into the room. He was wearing a yellow tank top and red shorts and a mongkol around his head with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet. "Apachai wants to take another disciple, but Apachi is afraid of breaking disciple before disciple is strong enough. Apachai is still working with Kenichi!" Yeah, Apachi Hopachai says some scary stuff with a smile on his face.

"I don't take disciples!" A large, scary looking, gruff man with a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose was holding a bottle of beer in his hand. He was shirtless while wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans with bandages wrapped around his forearms. Sakaki Shio looked like one tough dude. "I mean, other than Kenichi!" He corrected himself quickly.

I felt a towering presence behind me. "Ho ho ho, I think Akisame is best suited for teaching our new student, while the others can play with-I mean train Kenichi. What do you say, Akisame?" It was a towering fair-skinned man with blue-eyes and blond hair. His hair reached his mid-back, and also has a chest-length beard and macho mustache. Despite his advanced age, he's very tall and muscular and well built, has very few wrinkles, and not a single gray hair. Fūrinji Hayato is a monster of a man. I don't know how he's still in good shape like that at his age.

_Sakaki Shio, Karate Master that Claims to hold 100 Dan!_

_Apachai Hopachai, Muay Thai Master and known as the God of Death in Asia!_

_Kōsaka Shigure, Master of Sword and all weapons!_

_Ma Kensei, Master of Chinese Kenpo, and known as the Master in all of China!_

_Kōetsuji Akisame, Jujitsu Master and known as the Fighting Philosopher!_

_Fūrinji Hayato, Mixed Martial Arts master and known as the Superman with no equals!_

**User is under the Status Effect**

**High Level Intimidation – Reduces all ability by 50%**

Of course I'm under a status effect. Didn't even know that could be a thing until now…and another pop up was generated right after.

**Fear Resistance (Level 1)**

Decreases the effects of Fear

Not bad. I feel a tiny bit less afraid too. I'm guessing I'm going to be leveling this one up a lot. That Resistance Body Trait is paying back dividends already. It's great for a high perk cost trait.

Akisame stroked his chin. "I suppose, I don't mind, but shouldn't we be focusing on getting back?"

"Ho ho ho, might as well have some fun while we are here, right? And he seems like an interesting person. What do you say?"

Akisame sighed. "Alright, I suppose it doesn't hurt to leave a piece of ourselves behind in this place."

The Elder looked at me. "What do you say young man? Do you have the resolve to join Ryōzanpaku?

Ryōzanpaku is strong, and would be a good place for me to strengthen my fundamentals and foundation. I'm not sure if they would be at the top of the Food Chain in the Grand Line, but at the very least, they could probably survive there without any problems. Of course, their teaching left a lot to be desired…but you can't argue with the results. Kenichi had no talent and they made him into a fighting machine. I'm the Gamer. I'm sure that they can make me plenty strong.

The time commitment might be a problem if I want to do all of those missions before three months are up. I might have to let go of some things if I want to take advantage of this opportunity to the max!

I smiled. "Of course! Otherwise I wouldn't have come here."

Akisame looked at me. "You want to learn martial arts, correct? It'll be alright, because I'm not that strict." He smiled at me.

That Liar.

**New Skills learned!**

**Detect Deception (Level 1)**

Increases your ability to differentiate lies from the truth

**Fear Resistance (Level 1)**

Decreases the effects of Fear on your mind

**Location Mission: Master Ma Completed!**

Master Ma needed help getting a student for Ryōzanpaku in East Blue, as they are a new addition to LogueTown and their reputation is unknown, and therefore, their source of funding is cut off. As you have graciously volunteered to be one of their test subjec—new students, you have inadvertently solved Master Ma's crisis.

Reward: Ability to increase your relationship with Ryozanpaku.

**New Side Mission!**

**Help Ryōzanpaku!**

You have discovered a strange anomaly. The members of Ryōzanpaku have somehow been sent to the East Blue from their original world. Help them prove the strength of their martial arts in this world.

Rewards: Level Up in each Attribute Based Perk, Dimensional Transport back for Everyone related to Ryozanpaku, and a Reward of Choice.

**Kōetsuji Akisame, a Master of Martial Arts has agreed to teach you! Related skills improve faster by 1000% while under his tutelage.**

Oh Nice! That location mission ended up being a chain quest with a nice reward. And that's a nice new skill and those Perk Points are always helpful and wanted.

But no matter how the system puts it, it is super weird that Ryōzanpaku has appeared in this world. Things are already starting to deviate from the original story of One Piece. Well, that's not really important to think about. The moment I came into the picture, things were going to deviate. How much? I had no idea.

Once they agreed to take me in, the Intimidation Status Effect went away because they were no longer focusing all their attention on me. Akisame placed me into the horse stance, then made me hold a jar in each hand that had the words 'spirit' and 'effort' written on them. There was a bowl of warm food that said 'endurance' balanced on top of my head. He added on some torture implements with sharp edges to "encourage" me to keep my arms up. Similarly, underneath me, was some incense that had "Mind" written on it, which was meant to cause burns in case I lowered my stance. This reminded me of that same torture training in the story that Kenichi had to go through. It sucked worse than you would think.

Unlike Kenichi, I wasn't going to scream about it. Holding this stance in this way was meant to train my body to be stronger. After ten minutes of agonizing struggle, lo and behold, a notification popped up.

**Foundational Training Exercise (Level 1)**

Increasing the basic ability of your body is the foundation of Martial Arts and other skills. Increases the overall strength and abilities of your body and willpower. Allows increased awareness of your body and mind.

This was a nice skill to have. Every level would make the foundations of my body stronger and provide various benefits. It even provided a boost to willpower. Willpower is useful against mental attacks. If my willpower was high enough, I wouldn't have been affected by their intimidation. I know willpower is also tied into using Haki.

"Oh? Strange, it seems like holding this stance suddenly got easier for you. I guess I need to increase your load." Akisame noticed my increase in strength really quickly and added some more weights to my arms.

In another 15 minutes, I was getting tired but I kept going. Then, surprisingly enough, I gained another level in Foundational Training. Nice! My body seemed a little bit stronger and I was less tired all of a sudden. The weight felt like a lot less too.

"Hmm. It happened again. Your body is strange. I've never seen such rapid increases in strength." Akisame stroked his chin. "How interesting."

I decided to explain somewhat. It was best to let them know my relative circumstances to get more effective training. "My body is a bit different than normal people. If stimulated properly, my body will adapt and strengthen itself in different ways much faster than normal."

"Is this one of those infamous Devil Fruit abilities?" His eyes practically glowed when he asked that question.

"Nope, I've never eaten any of those as far as I know. It's just something I discovered with my body recently. That's why I looked for a place to make myself stronger." He seemed a little disappointed at that information, probably because he didn't have a Devil Fruit User that he could experiment on. It didn't dampen his enthusiasm though.

"Magnificent! How interesting! It seems that I am going to have to change up your training if that's the case. It'll be interesting to see how much you can tak—I mean, it'll be interesting to see the extent of your abilities!" His eyes were glowing now. Oh crap.

**User is under the Status Effect**

**Terror (Level 4) – Reduces desire to fight by 40% and increases desire to flee by 40%.**

I wanted to run, but I knew it would be a lost cause. Even if I run from Akisame, Shigure will catch me and drag me back. Of course, testing my wits against Shigure might also be a good way to increase my skills, but today isn't that day. Whatever happens today will probably increase my strength significantly, and repeat every day. Oh, seems like my fear resistance went up again...

He tied a tire to my body with rope and sat down on it. "For the next step in training, we are going to take a stroll once around the Island."

"I'm going to drag this around the Island?"

"WRONG! YOU'RE GOING TO RUN DRAGGING THIS AROUND THE ISLAND! GET MOVING!" Master Akisame's eyes were doing the crazy glow thing. Oh shit. He pulled out a whip from out of nowhere (and seriously, I have no idea where he got it from. I have an inventory I can pull things from, but how does he do it?) and started whipping me. It was much more painful than I thought it would be. Master Akisame really knew how to cause the most pain with the least amount of injury.

**Obtained a New Skill!**

**Blunt Trauma Resistance (Level 1)**

Decreased effect and duration of contusions, abrasions, lacerations, internal hemorrhages and/or bone fractures.

Of course I got this skill. It's a good one too in the long run.

As I was running, Master Akisame was yelling at me. "TOO SLOW! EVEN A TURTLE IS FASTER THAN YOU! I BET EVEN A SNAIL IS MANY TIMES FASTER THAN YOU!" He's such a jerk.

It was super embarrassing to run through town while he was shouting things like that. Everyone was staring at us, and I'm pretty sure this was basically an advertisement to _not _join Ryōzanpaku. I'm pretty sure that normal people will avoid Ryōzanpaku like the plague now. Normal people can't withstand the level of intensity and embarrassment that he is putting me through.

Of course, the masters at Ryōzanpaku would tailor their workouts to the individual, but everyone else won't know or see that. They will only see the crazy, vicious training I'm going through and the gossip will spread all over town by the end of the day. Ryōzanpaku was destined to have lots of trouble if they were planning on staying on this Island long term. Ha! Sucks for them!

Regardless, I tried my hardest. Whenever it seemed like I was letting up, Master Akisame would whip me, and I would speed up as much as I could. After the entire trip around the Island, my gains were fairly substantial.

**Foundational Training Exercise (Level 3)**

Increasing the basic ability of your body is the foundation of Martial Arts and other skills. Allows increased awareness of your body.

**Running (Level 2)**

Move from Point A to Point B with faster speed.

"Apa! Krishna is so interesting! Apachai wants to teach too!" Apachai materialized out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me.

"Actually, I'm done for today, because I have some other plans. But we will train together some other day!" I placated him before running away. I wasn't Apachai level yet.

The other masters wanted to continue training too, but I had other things I wanted to do, so I promised to come again tomorrow. There were a few easy quests that I was able to accomplish today if I wanted to. All of the side quests were important to do because they would make doing future things easier.

I decided to go to a busy bar and order a drink. It was one of the best places to hear information about things happening around. I also bought one of the latest newspapers with all of the latest bounties in the East Blue and took a look at them. Familiar faces like Buggy, Alvida, Don Krieg, and Arlong had wanted posters, while there were also other unfamiliar faces with far lower bounties. There were also bounties on different pirates in the Grand Line. I didn't recognize most of them, but they were still good to know for the future.

**Side Quest (Memorize Wanted Posters) has been completed.**

It was interesting to see all of the different faces. If I wanted to hunt one of these guys down in the future, it wouldn't be a bad idea. It's quick cash, if you have the strength to back it up. I kept the different bounty postings my inventory in case I need to refer to them later. I'm going to make a book out of them later so that I can have everyone's information. I'll continue to add updated bounties to the book too.

Also, in the background, you could hear people praising and cursing the Marines in the background.

"Did you hear? Smoker caught another group of Pirates! They were just small fry, but still."

"Hahaha, ever since he took over, he's been catching all of the pirates coming to town. Never felt safer!"

"I don't know. The town used to be more interesting! Pirates used to stop here all the time before they went to the Grand Line. We would hear stories about how some of them even became bigshots on the Grand Line and have huge bounties placed on their heads. Business was always booming thanks to the trade with them too. Ever since he came, my shop barely makes enough to get by."

"Still, you never know when a pirate would try to stab in the back those days."

"True. Life was more refreshing though."

"I don't know. It's all the same to me. Instead of pirates, marines visit our shops instead. I rather deal with them than with Pirates. At least with the marines, we have relative safety. Pirates always leave chaos and destruction in their wake."

"Doesn't hurt that Officer Tashigi is nice on the eyes haha!"

"Don't let her hear you say that! She has some wicked skills with that blade of hers!"

One of the guys lowered their voice. "Still, you know Captain Smoker? He freaks me out. He's so...scary! He's like a monster made of smoke! Nothing can hurt him, but he can hurt any of us whenever he wants. Doesn't that scare the rest of you?"

"...Maybe a little. The devil's fruit, huh? Still, pirates are mostly scum. It's better that the marines and pirates focus all their energy and freaky abilities on each other and not on us."

"Cheers to that!" They burst out in a happy drunk cheer and the sound of clinking glasses was heard throughout the pub.

The two most obvious names were Smoker and Tashigi the swordswoman. Interestingly enough, as I listened, a third name, Mashikaku, came up in conversation as well. Apparently, he would take care of the day to day operations of the Marines on LogueTown. Anybody else mentioned were just random members that did some good deeds for the day, or family members of people at this bar.

**Side Quest (Scope out the Local Marine Talents) has been completed.**

I was glad to know that nothing has been changed there. If there were other strong individuals in the Marines that I had to watch out for on this Island, it would be a problem.

I had one final daily quest to feed some of the animals around. I bought a little bit of food from the store and found a couple of stray cats loitering around. I gave them the skewer meat that I just bought.

**Daily Quest (Feed the Stray Animals) has been completed. **

I'm not sure why there was a daily quest to feed stray animals, but I'm sure it would all work out somehow. The tutorial did say that all missions are useful in some way. I started heading home for the day to collect my thoughts. A lot has happened today, and I need to sort things out and make a plan of action. I took a shortcut through an alley, when someone spoke up.

"Oh, so you're the kid that just joined Ryōzanpaku?" The voice had come from behind me.

I quickly turned around, but no one was there.

"Hmm. I wonder why they chose you. That Shirahama boy was interesting, even though he has no talent. You, on the other hand, don't seem to be the kind of person that would resolutely follow the path of Katsujinken."

"Katsujinken?_" _ I questioned the voice.

"It's known as the Life Saving Fist. Those who follow the path of Katsujinken believe that martial arts were created in the defense of innocent lives. They refuse to kill others and refuse to be killed as well." He voiced absentmindedly. I turned around again, but I still couldn't see who was talking.

"I'm not sure that's possible here." I put my arms up in, what I thought, might be a defensive position. Whoever this was, I knew it was futile. They knew Ryōzanpaku, and they didn't seem like they were on their side.

"On the other hand, I want to see if you are more inclined towards Satsujinken,also known as the Death Giving Fist. We believe that martial arts were created to kill your opponent as quickly and efficiently as possible." Oh god, I only remember one other group from that story, and that's not a good thing.

I turned around again, and there he was. I saw a tall man with long purple hair down to his waist with a muscular build and a calm face. He had a cloak on, bandages around his wrists, a buckle belt around his waist and a small side pouch. I recognized him now. He was a member of Yami. It was Isshinsai Ogata, also known as Kensai, one of the One Shadow Nine Fists.

"Come with me." Although he said it with a smile, it felt like it was an order. My Fear Resistance skill went up by another point. I didn't need to see my status to know that I was under the Terror status effect.

He led me through town to a nice part of town where we eventually reached a huge plot of land with a mansion on it. The difference between where Yami was staying and where Ryōzanpaku was staying was huge. They must have done some really shady stuff to get this mansion for themselves.

He led inside and called out. "Hey everyone! I found out that Ryōzanpaku picked up a new student and I brought him here! I've decided to train him in true martial arts! What about you guys?"

All of a sudden, a bunch of people rushed into the room. I was surrounded by a large number of masters. There were far more people here than there were at Ryōzanpaku. When I counted, there was a total of 11 people here! I don't even know how the masters at Ryōzanpaku would survive if a fight broke out between the two groups.

_Kuremisago Senzui, the man masquerading as Furiniji Saiga, Master of Kuremisago Style Unarmed Ninjitsu and Known as One Shadow!_

_Isshinsai Ogata, Master of Ancient Martial Arts and known as Sage Fist!_

_Hongō Akira, Master of Karate and known as God Fist!_

_Colonel Alexander Gaidar, the Strongest Combat Sambo Master and also known as the Fist of Destruction!_

_Silkwat Jenazad, Master of Supreme Silat and known as Demon God Fist!_

_Diego Carlo, Master of Lucha Libre and known as Smiling Steel Fist/Angry Iron Fist!_

_Mikumo Kushinada, Master of Kushinada Style Jujitsu, Known as the Bewitching Fist!_

_Cyril Rahman, Master of Kalarippayattu, and known as the Fist of Brahman!_

_Agaard Jum Sai, Master of Muay Thai and Muay Boran Master, Known as Sovereign Fist!_

_Ma Sōgetsu , Master of Chinese Kempo, known as the Fierce Fist God!_

_Yogi Ōganosuke, Legendary Master of Niten Ichiryū-style Kenjutsu, and known as Second Hades and Lord of the Two Skies!_

**User is affected by Intimidation (Level 7) and Terror (Level 10)**

All Ability has decreased by 70% and no longer able to find the will to flee

Damn, this is really bad. It seems like both the armed and unarmed masters of Yami appeared here too! These guys were all monsters, and most of them were not the kind of people you would like to hang out with.

"Sounds like fun to me."

"I don't mind taking something away from Hayate. I'm in."

"We're all going to train this baby like Kano Sho?"

"If he is into using weapons, I'm in."

"Me too."

"Forget it. I don't want to share a disciple with anyone else."

"Me neither."

Kensai interrupted them all. "How about this? I'm going to train him, along with anyone else who wants to. If you feel like it, just join in. If not, forget it. Either way, while we are collecting information and planning our next move in this new world, we might as well play as we want! I just want to see if the kid here is suited towards them or us. You can think of this as a battle of convictions. I wonder if this kid will choose their path or ours?"

A guy wearing a freaky looking mask looked at me and my body unconsciously shivered. I got another pop up stating another increase in my Fear Resistance skill. "This kid is too weak to teach. Once you're done with strengthening his body, maybe some of us might teach him." I didn't want to be taught by Silkwat Jenazad, the Demon Fist, a man that enjoyed indiscriminate slaughter.

"Hahaha! Don't worry! Between the training I'm going to give him and what he gets from Ryōzanpaku, his body should be able to strengthen to where we can finally start teaching him martial arts! Luckily, when we arrived a few days ago, I had a few training instruments made anyways for my disciples. They'll speed up the process." He looked at me. "Hey kid. I haven't officially asked you yet, but do you want to get training here? I can see it in our eyes. The drive to be strong. We can give that to you even better than Ryōzanpaku."

Damn it. I really wanted to become stronger. Even though some of them were horrible people, they could definitely teach me stuff. Of course, I would need to be able to live through that training...If I didn't recover fast as a gamer, I would never consider this.

"Sure, but I can't pay you guys or anything. Also, I'm only available in the afternoons to night-time for training with you guys. I have to work to contribute to my family in the morning, and late morning to the afternoon is for training with Ryōzanpaku."

"What? You're still going to go to work?" I don't know why Ogata was so shocked.

"Why wouldn't I? Do I look like I'm made of money?"

"..."

"That's why. I have to contribute to my family. I already joined the Ryozanpaku dojo, and I will go to them earlier in the day. I'll learn from you guys in the evening."

"You sure are greedy. Fine! We start now!"

**Learn from Yami!**

You have discovered another strange anomaly. The members of Yami have also been sent to the East Blue from their original world alongside Ryozanpaku. Help them prove the strength of their martial arts in this world.

Rewards: Level Up in each Attribute Based Perk, Dimensional Transport back for Yami, and a Reward of Choice.

**Isshinsai Ogata, a Master of Martial Arts, has agreed to teach you! Related skills improve faster by 1000% while under his tutelage.**

Master Ogata led me inside. "Right now, you're too weak to practice martial arts. That's probably why Akisame has you working on building your strength. We are going to do the same thing with different methods." He pulled the curtain off of a machine. "I had this made by a bunch of people here to train my own physique, so it'll probably be extremely useful for you. Everyday, you are going to use this machine to exercise and build up your body strength. It's...experimental though. I'm going to put it through different tweaks and adjustments everyday, so that it can help you continuously improve in a whole body sort of manner. I can't wait to see it in action."

Master Ogata's eyes also did that crazy eye glowing thing, like Akisame and the other masters. Oh shit. This was not going to be pleasant.

I was right. This was highly unpleasant. All my limbs were attached to this machine and moving my limbs at unique angles. The machine worked muscles I didn't even know I had. I had a gamer's body, and it was making me tired fast. I had to work through all of the resistance over and over again, and try to move my body in ways that I feel it was never meant to move. On the other hand, an hour in this machine netted me amazing results.

**Foundational Training Exercise (Level 6)**

Increasing the basic ability of your body is the foundation of Martial Arts and other skills. Allows increased awareness of your body.

"Amazing! I've never seen someone grow so fast! It's like I can see the muscles growing as you train!" Master Ogata exclaimed. "It's like you were made for martial arts! At this rate, if I don't continuously improve this machine, you will render it obsolete. On the other hand, it's good to know that this machine isn't remotely good enough for my disciple's training. Don't worry though, between all of us, improving this machine shouldn't be too hard!"

"Great…" *sweatdrop*

"Hey now! The results you achieved in a single day, would take anyone else a full month of constant training! At this pace, it won't be long until you are able to start learning martial arts!"

I nodded. That was always good. The faster I get stronger, the more I can do and the more control I have over my destiny. "I can tell Ryozanpaku that I'm getting training here right?"

"Heh! You think they don't already know?" Master Ogata leads me outside. All of the Masters from Ryozanpaku are assembled outside. On the other side was all the Masters from Yami. They were having a good old, high powered standoff.

**User is affected by Intimdiation (Level 10) and Terror (Level 10)**

All Abilities have been sealed and no longer able to find the will to flee

Damn, I feel so weak right now.

"Oi! That's my toy-I mean student." Really Master Akisame? Really?

"Ara ara. It seems you have something that doesn't belong to you." Master Ma was looking pretty cool. Until he saw the Bewitching Fist. "Ohhh! Hey there pretty lady! Want to get a drink?" And there goes his impression…

"I don't take disciples, but that doesn't mean I'll let you take him from us." Why are you drinking beer while you say that, Master Shio? Also, why does your grin seem more evil than the people from Yami?

"Stealing other people's student...is not good." Shigure was doing a superwoman pose. Then she looked at me. "Was I cool?" *Sigh* I nodded yes, and she cheered.

"Apachai take Krishna back to play! I mean train!" Woah, woah, woah! Your playing can kill me!

"Ho ho ho! Looks like we are about to have a party!" Be serious Elder!

I totally understand Kenichi's feelings now. Having masters like that is hard. I wonder how they knew I was here. Then I saw a mouse speedily run towards Shigure. I guess Tochimaru was following me. That's actually pretty nice of them to send someone to watch over me. Or creepy that they are spying on me. It doesn't matter which way you want to look at it.

"Return my student at once." Akisame looked kind of angry right now.

"Finders keepers." Really Master Ogata? What am I? A toy they found on the ground?...I guess they probably do think of me like that.

"...Oh, it seems words won't settle this..." Oh shit.

The intensity radiating from both sides, continued to rise. It looked like they would actually break out into battle until I couldn't stand it anymore. A clash between the two groups would be very dangerous here in this world. "Hey, are you guys going to battle in the middle of town? Don't you think that's going to cause a lot of damage and attract attention from the local authorities and everyone else?"

Just like that, the fire went out. I guess they still don't want to reveal themselves to the public.

"Whatever." Ogata just shook his head. "You've only been training him for a day. He's just a student of yours, not a disciple or anything. We'll take him from here."

"No thanks, we've got this. Anyways, it's better if you give him back to us. Krishna is too talented to be wasted by you guys." Master Akisame is totally picking a fight.

All of a sudden, all of the Yami members that were ready to fight but weren't all that interested in the conversation all were provoked.

The Demon God Fist crushed the apple he was eating. "What do you mean?!"

Master Akisame yawned. "Exactly what it means. If we leave the teaching to you guys, it'll just waste his talent. In our hands, he'll definitely become much stronger and complete from our training than yours."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" The Bewitching Fist, Mikumo Kushinada, asked.

"Challenge implies that you are the superior ones. Those at the top don't challenge anybody." Master Aisame is being savage.

Diego Carlo, the Smiling Steel Fist, jumped out of the crowd. "AHAHAHAHA! You think you're better at raising Disciples than us? How interesting! Alright, fine! Let's make this into a spectacle! On behalf of Yami, I challenge Ryozanpaku to a disciple raising battle!"

"Foolish." Hongo Akira , the God Fist, interjected. "Diego, who gave you the right to choose for everyone?"

"I suppose we should play this by our normal rules." Kuremisago Senzui, the man masquerading as Miu's Dad, and known as the One Shadow, finally spoke up. "We put it to a vote. All in favor?"

Nine people in Yami voted in approval, while Hongo Akira disapproved, and Yogi Ōganosuke, the Second Hades, didn't appear like he cared enough to vote.

"Motion has passed." The One Shadow turned to Ryozanpaku.

"Hmph." Ma Sogestsu, the Fierce Fist God, interjected. "A fight between disciples requires two people. There's only one kid we both want. How are we going to determine this?"

Akisame thought for a moment. "We measure Krishna's progress together everyday, after each training lesson. The group that develops him faster the most number of days over a month wins and the other group gives up their claim to Krishna.

"Ma, let me interrupt there." Master Ma cut in. "I know a better way. We are all interested in guiding Young Krishna, are we not? Instead of determining a winner at the end of the month, how about we determine a winner every day? Loser has to do something for the winner." He stared at the Bewitching Fist with his mega pervert eyes.

"I'm fine with that." Alexander Gaider stated while humming a tune. "What does the loser do for the winner?"

It was silent for a little while, until someone spoke up.

"Loser will play host for a proper meal to the winner." When the Second Hades spoke, everyone listened. "Having to break bread with people you disagree with fundamentally and generally dislike is punishment enough for the losing side, without escalating in this...unique environment."

"Agreed, on one condition." The Elder stated with a glint in his eye. "If one side loses three days in a row...they automatically lose all claim to Krishna!"

"Survival of the fittest is one of the tenants of Satsujin-ken. If one side isn't able to win three times in a row, they don't deserve to continue." Cyril Rahman, Master of Kalarippayattu stated calmly. "On behalf of Yami, I agree."

"Hooray! Apachai will play with new disciple in celebration!" He came forward, grabbed me, and placed me under his arm.

"Apachi! Don't break the kid!" Agaard Jum Sai, the Sovereign FIst, and elder brother to Apachai shouted out.

"Apachai careful! Apachai treat him like he treats Akisame's precious treasures!"

"You usually break...Akisame's stuff." Seriously Shigure? Why aren't you saving me then?

"Heh. We start tomorrow then." Master Sakaki was looking at me with his evil eyes.

"Ha ha ha! This sounds like fun!" Ogata laughed with joy. "This is what martial arts is all about!" No it's not! Stop making stuff up!

**Two Martial Arts Organizations have taken an interest in you! Associated skills improve 1000% faster when trained by anyone in Ryozanpaku or Yami.**

Ryozanpaku left quickly, carrying me back to their place. We all sat around a table.

Akisame looked at me and sighed. "This is troublesome. I didn't expect that Yami would discover you so quickly."

"Really?" I was dumbfounded. They were looking at me as if they had no idea how the information could have leaked. "You mean, having me run around town while whipping me, couldn't possibly have alerted anyone?"

"Ah, yes, we did do that, didn't we…" Akisame looked a little sheepish. "If you hadn't agreed to get training from them, this wouldn't have been a problem though."

"I wanted to become stronger, and they offered to train me too." I shrugged. "I didn't see a problem with learning from different people."

"Their ideology is different from ours. We treat all lives as precious, while they do not." Master Ma explained. "We didn't want you to be poisoned by them."

"It's all in a matter of perspective." I tried to explain. "Even if I learn from them, it doesn't mean I have to kill. On the other hand, just because I will learn from you doesn't mean I will never kill. We can only hope for the best and trust in the future. I won't promise that I will never kill. I don't know where you guys are from, but unfortunately, this world is not that kind. I don't want to kill, and only when you are stronger than the other side do you have that choice. I want to reach a point where I can take people down with my own strength, without having to kill them."

They remained silent about it because they knew what I said was true. "Well Krishna, you better be ready for tomorrow. You wanted to be strong, and we are going to make that happen." Master Sakaki grinned.

"Huh?"

"Ryozanpaku and Yami's prides are on the line, and it's all going to be focused on you." Master Ma added.

"Aren't you glad I made that bet just for you? You're going to receive the most extreme training that both sides have to offer. LUCKY YOU!" Master Akisame declared. "I can't wait to wait out all of the new methods! Be here early in the morning after work! We have lots to do!"

"Errr...can I back out?" This is a horrible idea.

"Either you become stronger through our tutelage...or die trying! That's the way of martial arts!"

"No it's not! Stop making up things Elder!" He just laughed at me.

"Don't worry! Apachai teach you super punch and super kick!" I'm so doomed.

After all of that, I headed home. I was tired.

My uncle and aunt welcomed me home with a strange look on their faces.

"Come on in. We were just about to have dinner." Aunt Minnie was finishing up the cooking while Uncle Mickey was setting the table. Once everything was ready, I helped to serve all of the dishes and we sat down to eat.

"So I saw you running around the island today." Uncle Mickey sighed. "It was the talk of the town."

"Ah yeah. I heard that a new martial arts training hall had opened up, and they were looking for students. So I joined the place. Their training is…eccentric, but it shows results." I'm not even going to mention Yami...

"I can see that. Your trainer scared half the town though, so I don't see them getting any students anytime soon…" Uncle Mickey coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah…they didn't think that one through, but I'm sure it'll be fine. Those guys are pretty tough." The people at Ryōzanpaku are survivors. They won't be kept down for long.

My uncle became serious. "Speaking of which, are you okay? That man was whipping you a lot. It seems more like torture than training!"

I thought for a second. "The whipping was meant to hurt, but not cause any injuries or damage. It was supposed to motivate me to train as hard as possible. Even though it is harsh, it brings results far faster than ordinary training. Basically, everything was with a purpose. They weren't doing it to bully me. They were doing it to help me become stronger."

He stared at me for a while and then nodded. "I understand. Just know, if you ever want to stop, no one will say anything here. We will support your decision one hundred percent."

"Thanks." I was grateful that they were okay with it. It would be a problem if they weren't. I don't want my family life to get all weird. I'd have to move out then and spend even more money to get a place of my own.

"You know, it feels like you changed a lot today." My Auntie Minnie was smiling happily. "I mean that in a good way. You helped at home. Earned some money by doing a job. Decided to learn martial arts to get stronger. It's like your life finally has some direction. You were aimless before, and were just doing the bare minimum to survive. I'm glad things are looking up."

"Me too!" Although I smiled back, I was sweating internally. The reason I have been really different is because I'm technically not like the original Krishna Khanna that she knows. I don't plan on ever revealing that I transmigrated, because I can't afford to have word ever get back to the World Government. The fallout would be something I wouldn't be able to handle.

All of a sudden, she got a sharp look in her eye. "I can tell your getting stronger from your training. What do you plan on doing long term? You know I have some contacts with the Marines, if you would like to join—"

Uncle Mickey slammed down on the table and roared. "MINNIE!" He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and was silent for a moment to gather his thoughts. "If he wants to become a Marine, I will support him, but do not attempt to push him toward that direction ever again. Life as a Marine is still dangerous, and doesn't offer as much protection as people would think. You should understand exactly what I'm talking about."

Aunt Minnie looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Mickey. I just—"

"I know Minnie. But some things should be left alone." Uncle Mickey seemed somber and depressed. I have no idea what's going on, but regardless, things feel super awkward.

They were hiding something from me, but now wasn't the time to press for information. My uncle would tell me in his own time. So, I attempted a forceful topic change. "Man, this meal tastes great! I know you both heard about my day, but how was both of your days?"

Aunt Minnie seemed to be grateful for the escape topic and went with the flow. "My day was really interesting! I had this one tough customer that kept asking for the most ridiculous things…" She proceeded to tell us a funny story about her day. We were all laughing and the depressing mood was quickly forgotten.

Once dinner was done, I dragged myself to bed. Today was...tiring, in a good way, but tiring nonetheless. And it was just the beginning. I had many long days ahead of me.

_If something doesn't make sense, please let me know. Previous comments and reviews were very helpful._

_Does the story sound better now?_

_Which route do you think my main character should go? Straw Hat crew? Own crew? Travelling alone? Join Marines? Join a different crew? Etc?_


	3. CH3 - Serious Training Begins

_[Author Note: Haven't updated this for a year now...working 2 jobs +70 hours/week. A lot less time to write. Also writing original stories, so I only work on my fanfictions when I hit a block._

_Made huge changes to the system, and some different choices in chapter 1. Chapter 2 has also been extended with significantly more story, so I would definitely go back and reread it all from the beginning._

_Thank you for all of your responses to the last chapter. It was really appreciated!_

_Any other Missions you think would be good to add in?]_

**Chapter 3**

I woke up feeling refreshed. Starting today, every day was going to be long and hard, but hopefully very productive. For the sake of improving myself, I had to go all out every day starting at five in the morning. I made sure to save some time to do all of the basic home chores on the list so that my Uncle and Aunt had less to do and complete that daily quest.

Like yesterday, I picked up some more trash along the way to complete the quest. It was quicker this time, because I wasn't as green as I was yesterday. All of my senses seem just a bit better. Best of all, my cleaning skill leveled up by one.

I went into the market, and people recognized me somewhat.

"Hey kid, what was that crazy stuff you were doing yesterday?" The foreman at the docks was looking at me warily and everyone else had all turned to listen. Apparently, a lot more people remembered me than I originally thought.

"I joined a new martial arts training center in town and it's one of their training exercises."

"That…exercise is quite…remarkable. How is that...place treating you?"

I looked at him funny. "They treat me fine and are putting all their effort into teaching me martial arts."

He gasped. "That was teaching?"

I rolled my eyes. "I admit that their methods are a bit extreme, but are supposed to bring results. That was an exercise to rapidly improve body strength."

"…There isn't any other way of doing that, which are more…normal?"

I hadn't really thought of that, because the gamer's body took away any long lasting aches and pains, but that was an option. I definitely did not need to be doing those crazy exercises. "I suppose there are. This is just way faster. They probably want my body to quickly get strong enough so that they can start teaching me combat techniques."

Of course, the truth of the matter was that the Masters were interested in my unique body, and its ability to increase its capabilities quickly. As a result, they enjoyed torturing—I mean, investigating what happens with my body.

"I see. And are you going to do that crazy tire thing every day?"

"Ummm…I guess if that's what they want me to do. I'll follow the training regime and see if it works. I trust that they know what they are doing." I know that they will speed up my progress greatly and make me stronger than I could do alone.

He sighed. "Of course you do. Okay, I guess it is fine. As long as you guys don't disturb everyone and run through all of the docks again. We can't have you guys creating a spectacle and slowing down productivity here."

"I'll try to stay out of your guy's way." They didn't ask for anything unreasonable and I'm sure Master Akisame would be able to work around things.

"Thanks. We appreciate it."

"By the way, Ryōzanpaku is currently accepting more students, if any of you want to join or send your sons and daughters over. I guarantee anyone that joins will get stronger. This is a limited time offer. I'm not sure how long they will stay in LogueTown, but I'm sure it won't be long."

"Errr…sure, we'll keep that in mind…" All of the townspeople broke eye contact at once. As I thought, Ryōzanpaku's methods were too extreme for ordinary people. Only highly motivated people that aren't afraid of embarrassment would go there.

As we all got to work, I got teased constantly about the training exercise. A lot of people were making whip sounds. Jackasses.

By the time people notice and gather their courage to join this dojo, I might be about to finish my quest and send them back to their world. It'll be their loss.

I was actually really lucky that I had the attention of multiple top class martial arts instructors to give me personal attention. It would be better for me if no one else joined their dojo. It would lead to a lot of questions if people got close to Ryoznapaku and then somehow saw them return to their own world. The only reason I tried to get them a little bit of business was because I wasn't a jerk. They were going to put a lot of time and effort into training me for a few months at a low cost. The least I could do is try to make sure they don't starve.

Anyways, after unloading these ridiculously heavy crates off the boats (I mean, seriously, what the hell are inside these crates?), I headed down to the docks. The workers gave me strange looks over there too, but everyone was too busy with their own stuff. The market was going to open, and no one cared about me anymore. I got paid and sent away. Nobody likes it when you loiter near businesses. Makes people nervous.

Anyways, after some basic work down by the docks and at the fish market, it was time to head down to Ryōzanpaku for some training. I was already addicted to the increases in skills. I wondered what they would have in store for me today.

When I reached the dojo, Master Akisame was playing a game of shogi against the Elder. I have no idea how to play that game, so I had no idea who was winning.

"Hello Krishna. We'll be done in a moment." While Akisame's attention was directed toward me, Elder switched around a number of pieces on the board. "No cheating Elder." The elder froze and swapped them back to their original positions.

They were done with their game within minutes. Master Akisame won the game by what I assume to be a significant margin. The Elder went and sulked in a corner muttering things.

Master Akisame finally gave me his full attention. "Alright, since you have a unique body, I have modified your current training regimen to take advantage of it. Since we have a bet with Yami, I am going to train your body to the best of my abilities every day. I hope you're prepared!" His eyes began to glow near the end and he got really excitable.

Basically, we did the same exercise as yesterday, but I had a little bit more weight added to my burden. The weight didn't feel different from yesterday. That's how I knew he increased the weight. With the gains from yesterday, yesterday's weight wouldn't have felt as heavy.

I went around the entire island running as fast as I could while Master Akisame occasionally yelled things at me and constantly used his whip to keep me running at full speed. At the moment, I am dying from doing all of this exercise, but on the other hand, my skills are increasing much faster.

People were still pointing at me when they saw me. Some people laughed, other people were amazed. Regardless, it was far less than yesterday. I have a feeling that in a week or so, the novelty will wear off. Everyone will be used to this and won't care much anymore. Except, maybe the marines. I really hate the marine information network.

God, this is tough. If it wasn't for the fact that only the strong really have rights in this world, I would just peacefully live in the East Blue. The World Government and Celestial Dragons mow over anyone who doesn't do things their way. All it takes is a random person in power to come and visit the East Blue, and this entire Island will have to bow down to them. Hell, people are already terrified of Smoker, and he is one of the better ones.

Anyways, my foundational training skill went up by another three levels and my running skill went up by one. It was a pretty good haul by the end of the workout.

"You truly are an interesting specimen-I mean student. In just two sessions, your improvement is just amazing." He was shivering with excitement. "I wonder how far I can push you!"

I slowly inched away from the crazy man. "By the way, if you are short on cash, there might be a solution."

All of a sudden, I was surrounded by all of the masters. "Did you say you had a way to earn money?" The elder looked at me while stroking his beard.

"...We need...money." Shigure was always totally chatty cathy.

"Apachai hungry!" He rubbed his belly.

"Haha, we'll finally get some good drinks up in here!" Sakaki was doing his evil laugh.

"We'll finally have money for my magazin-books! I meant books!"

These guys... "...Suddenly, I feel like it would be better for the world if I don't say anything…"

"Ho ho ho, don't listen to those idiots. We need money to train and feed Kenichi and Miu in the back too." What? They're here too? Dammit Elder, now I'll feel guilty if I don't tell them some of the ways.

"I have a few methods for you. The first one is the most reliable, which is to train more students. You can always try the marines. They all want to become stronger, but I'm not sure if they all have the resolve. The next way that I've thought of bounty hunting. There are a number of bounties in the east blue, and catching them can earn you money. This way is the most unreliable, since you never know when a pirate is going to come to town. Last way is selling stuff. If any of you know how to make art, you could sell them for a good price." I knew that Akisame was a famous artist so that last one should definitely be possible.

"Hmm, none of them are bad ideas. It should be possible." The Elder nodded his head.

I hesitated. "It's just…"

"Just say it lad." Master Ma stared at me. "If there are problems, better now than later."

I nodded. "Not all marines are...good people. There are a lot of them that are corrupt, and work with pirates for their own profit. Others have a skewed view of justice. Rather, a lot of the people at the top of the latter believe that whatever they want _is _justice. They are known to promote slavery, human experimentation, and declare anyone that goes against them as pirates, even if they aren't actually pirates. They have also been known to massacre an island of noncombatants for learning, killing them down to the last man, woman, and child. They support the celestial dragons that are known to kill people for fun all the time. Basically, the organization does just as much bad as they do good. The further you go up the latter, the worse they tend to get.

As I said, not all pirates with bounties have done anything wrong. Some of them just stumble upon injustices that the marines ignore and fix them. Others refuse to be marines and get labelled as pirates. Some people just want to explore the sea freely, and don't harm anybody. When you choose your target, you have to find out all of the real information before you go after them, or you will be enacting "justice". Of course, 4 out of 5 times, it's just real pirate scum, but still. Bounty hunting also puts you on the Marines radar, and they consider bounty hunters to be at the same level as pirates. That is because you are a powerful person that isn't joining up with the Marines, even if you haven't done anything wrong.

Art is...I'm not sure how that'll be taken. I guess if it's really good, it'll go up the latter fast. If it reached the Celestial Dragons, and they really like your stuff, they may transform the creator into a slave. They'll capture them and use them to make work of art until they die. Basically, every option is risky." Hopefully, they never ask how I know all of this, as I shouldn't have access to this information.

The masters were deep in thought.

"If you're just trying to make money, it would be best to take the Marines route. You make a basic training/strengthening course, but only to a certain level. Basically, do things that they would naturally get on their own, just faster. Give any no secrets or anything else you might have. It'll get you on their radar, but that's all they'll be able to do, since you aren't doing anything bad." Although it might be a bit unscrupulous, it was the best route.

The Elder smiled. "Ho ho ho...they might try to take us down?" Then they all got crazy eyes. "None of us mind playing a few rounds with them!"

Oh dear. I think what I said had the opposite effect.

"Akisame!" Sakaki pointed at a room in the back. "Do you have anything?"

"Ehh, I don't want to." Akisame got a stubborn face on. "Why do I always have to sell my creations?"

Master Ma came to the rescue. "That's a shame. We are running out of money too fast. At this rate, the only we will be able to afford is meals made of green peppers. Boiled green peppers-"

"Fried green peppers!" Apaichai chanted.

"Green pepper salad!" Shigure wanted to play I guess.

"Green pepper juice!" What the heck Elder?

Akisame's face started to pale. "Alright! Alright! Fine! I'll see what I have in storage." He quickly fled.

"Hmm, with this we should be able to earn some money that will last us for a while. Thank you Krishna."

"No problem Elder! It's the least I can do since you guys are training me."

"Don't thank us yet!" Hmm? What are you talking about Master Ma?

Master Sakaki appeared behind me quickly and tossed me to Apachai. "To do martial arts effectively, you need to be flexible. You started martial arts too late, so we need to perform extreme measures. Don't worry, we did the same for Kenichi."

"Apachai promises to be gentle! Apachai learned lots after doing stretches with Kenichi!" Oh crap.

They took my body and tied it to Master Apachai. You know, out of everyone, saying Master Apachai seems so weird. Anyways, he began stretching my body manually, and it was the worst feeling to date. You know that pain you get when you overstretch your thighs or legs? That was happening to my entire body. It was the worst pain I've had so far. I was basically screaming through the entire thing. Once good things came out of it.

**Flexibility (Level 5)**

Your body's range of motion is increased and a greater variety of movements are possible.

"Ohhhh, not bad!" Master Sakaki smiled. "You definitely were born to do martial arts! After a bunch of sessions, you'll be able to move your body whichever way you want! Apachai! Continue stretching! We need to beat those guys from Yami!"

The torture went on and I gained another five levels in Flexibilty after an hour. It was insane how fast this skill was improving. Martial Talent was truly a fearsome trait. My Foundational Training technique was also significantly affected by the trait, but improved slower because the changes it made were much bigger and more difficult to improve.

"Alright, that's enough Apachai." Master Ma. "As agreed, I'm going to start training Krishna next, since Akisame is busy for the rest of today."

"Apa…"

"It's your turn to...teach Kenichi, Apachai." Shigure appeared from out of nowhere.

"Apachai go play with Kenichi!" He zoomed away, completely forgetting about me.

"We are going to begin now." Mater Ma began. "All martial arts requires a strong foundation. I believe that a strong foundation starts with the legs." He stomped on the ground and I could feel it shake. "Your strength can be hard or soft. Come here, I'm going to teach you some stances that I want you to hold."

Master Ma taught me a number of things and walked me through a few new movements.

**Chinese Kempo - Soft Forms (Level 1)**

Kung fu that focuses on training inner strength, such as cardio-vascular development, to increase the users' defensive capabilities and their endurance in the fight, and attacking the opponent's inner strength.

Nice! I finally have a martial arts skill! Eventually, I'll be able to put up a fight against real people!

Thanks to my martial talent trait, I was soaking up his knowledge like a sponge as he continued showing me forms.

Unlike how the foundational technique was rapidly increasing, leveling the martial arts skill was much slower. It required more knowledge and experience. Martial Arts truly was boundless. In comparison, improving the body was much faster since Gamer's body allowed for rapid improvements in that aspect.

I knew the foundational skill was making me stronger, but I didn't know by how much. There were no stats or anything for this system. It was changing my body to be suited to martial arts. All of the martial arts training was melting off the fat I had before, and building muscles in their place.

Master Ma made me do a number of different exercises that placed a bunch of strain on my body and legs. "These exercises are meant to provide a strong base! A strong lower body is key to martial arts!"

Eventually, time was up for the day, and I headed over to Yomi.

I was met by Master Ogata at the door. "Oh, that's some nice improvement you had there. I guess they started to work on your flexibility and stance too. I guess Ryozanpaku has decided to start making their move."

Damn, these masters are just too freaky. One look is all it takes to see through my entire training regime. I am surrounded by monsters.

"We will definitely out pace them today. Get ready to put some extra effort into your training! There's no way we will lose to them!" Master Ogata stuck me in their crazy exercise machine. It looked like it had received some serious upgrades throughout the night. "It's still not good enough for the masters, but it should be good enough for you! Don't worry! We'll continue to upgrade it every day to keep up with you!"

Son of a b****! Now I know how Kenichi feels. These strange machines give off the feeling of being experimented on. But...at the same time, the burn I get from the movements that it makes me go through are agonizing and feel good at the same time. It's like, every time I exercise, I'm shedding some of the uselessness from my previous life. I feel like an ugly caterpillar that is slowly transforming into the world's strongest butterfly! Right now, I'm imagining a tiny butterfly beating up a pride of lions.

After an hour in the machine, the Foundational Body Training Exercise Skill went up by two. It was a decent increase, considering that skills take more effort to increase the higher the level.

"I'm first on the schedule. I am going to teach you the basics of Ancient Martial arts. Everyone likes to declare that their martial art is the strongest! I am going to teach you the most basic style of martial arts that people used in the olden times! There weren't any fancy moves. Back then, martial arts had only one purpose-KILL! Ancient Martial Arts focus on survival and simplicity!"

Master Ogata walked me through some of the basic stances that he had researched. It was less straining than what Ryozanpaku taught me earlier, and easier to learn. I was picking it up a lot faster. There was a lot more of 'anything goes' kind of feeling involved though.

**Ancient Martial Arts (Level 1)**

An old, and undefined form of mixed martial arts, not much is known of this fighting style or its creation. It specializes in different forms ranging from locks, speed, and purely training Exercises. Possess many forgotten techniques that have high power, but are destructive to the Human Body.

"Ancient martial arts were simple and easy to learn. Don't be complacent though. Although learning is simple, mastery is difficult! Ancient martial Arts has a higher requirement for the body! You need to practice until everything becomes second nature!"

Learning with Master Ogata felt rewarding. Although his personality when fighting was vicious, he was actually a pretty nice guy in general and a good teacher. I mean, he did have a tendency to experiment new martial arts on his disciples, but he never forced them to learn or use them. He just taught them, and watched the results. It was hard to hate someone who allowed others to make their own choices.

At the end of the lesson, Ryozanpaku showed up outside. "Apa! It's time to eat!"

"Ho ho ho...how exciting! I wonder who won today?" Elder stroked his beard.

"Today was just a little test. Your side won today, but tomorrow is a new day." Master Ogata grinned. "Today, we shall be the ones to provide the meals. Follow me"

Inside, there was an incredible spread of food, with all kinds of variety. It was amazing and I was really hungry.

"Let us eat." The Second hades declared.

Dinner was a delicious, yet very tense affair. The tension could be cut with a knife. Although everyone was eating, they were all wary of the other side. The Elder was staring at Kuremisago Senzui_. _The Bewitching Fist was staring at the Elder alluringly, while the demon fist was staring in hate. Sakaki Shio and Hongo Akira were glaring at each other. The Ma brothers were relaxing and eating together peacefully. Apachai and Agaard Jum Sai, Apachai's older brother, were having fun and laughing.

My Fear resistance went up two levels. I'm guessing that I'll be fearless by the end of the training...

After dinner, I wanted to blow off some steam because it was an intense day. In two days, I had doubled my capabilities. I thought this system was weak, but it wasn't that bad. I mean, my current strength wasn't that great, considering a normal strong man was still significantly more powerful than me, forget marines or pirates, but still.

I headed to the next place on my list. I was going to do a location quest. Today, I was going to go see Raoul. It took awhile to find him as I was through a part of town that was like a maze. Unless you knew where to look, you would never find it. Luckily, I remembered him from the show and I also asked around about the Gold Roger Bar and his whereabouts. As a result, I was finally able to find him. The door jingled as I came in. It was completely empty, which was strange for a bar at this time of the day. Of course, according to the story, this bar didn't have many patrons anyways since it was originally for pirates. Only the marines occasionally stop by now for drinks, and everyone else avoids it like the plague as a result.

"Oh, are you a customer? How rare." There was an old man cleaning a glass behind the bar. He was wearing a gold necklace and earrings, a purple hat, a white shirt, and small black glasses.

"Hey old man. What's up? You open?"

"Sure, what will you have?"

"Something cheap and light. Too late in the day for something heavy. You have some ale or beer?" Hey, I'm 18. In this world, anything goes.

"Hmm." He just poured me a glass of something and slid it to me.

I took a sip. "Not bad! This is some good stuff. You make it yourself?"

"Just something I whipped up in my free time. VIsitors are a lot less these days so I have some time to experiment."

"That's pretty cool."

"If you say so kid. It's too bad that getting that equipment down here is pain, otherwise I might have been able to make even better stuff."

"Really? Sounds interesting. Maybe I can help. Where is this package and how heavy is it?"

He eyed me closely. "A little fella like you probably can't handle this yourself."

"I'm currently working at the docks and hauling stuff. Maybe I can figure something out?"

"Hmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt. It's a small town, so if you try to scam me, the marines will be all over you anyways. It weighs a couple of tons and is in one of the warehouses near the docks. Feel free to ask the foreman, Henry. Let him know that I told you to get it."

"Sure thing. Might take a while to get it down here."

"No problem. Wasn't planning on using that stuff any time soon anyways."

We said our farewells, and I headed out. Carrying a few tons was a bit ridiculous. I'll probably need some help, or a cart or something that can roll that weight.

By the time I came home, I was tired. My family had already eaten dinner and were all just hanging around. Uncle Mickey was sitting around doing some paperwork, while Aunt Minnie was finishing cleaning up the kitchen.

My uncle waved me over. "Hey Krishna. Late day today?"

"Yeah, I think they are going to be late days from now on." I explained that I was a part of two different dojos, and they were in the middle of a competition to see who were the better trainers.

"So you won't be eating dinner with us from now on?"

"That's right. I'll be eating with the masters everyday."

"That's fine. Work hard and learn everything that you can from them. I've heard some rumors that they have clashed lightly with the Marines, although nothing has happened yet. People that strong...probably won't be here for long. They'll probably head over to the Grand Line sooner or later."

"Yeah…that's true." It's not like I could tell him that I planned on completing their quests and they would return back to their worlds, right? "I've already been working as hard as I possibly can."

"Good." Aunt Minnie said with approval. "Just a warning, you're probably also under watch. At the shop, I overheard some marines talking about you, and those two new dojos. All of your movements are probably being monitored."

Just great. "Oh well, whatever. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"That's true, but sometimes it doesn't matter with the marines." Uncle Mickey's comment brought a grimace to Aunt Minnie's face.

"Well, you should be safe as long as your Masters are still around, but I don't know what will happen if they leave." Aunt Minnie confirmed.

I shrugged. "I'm sure everything will work out somehow." Why bother with something I couldn't control? I can't back out from the training because the Masters won't let me even if I wanted to, and I can't control what the marines do. Whatever happens, I'll have to do whatever I can.

My uncle continued. "I also wanted to let you know that you are off the hook for rent."

"What? But-"

He smiled at me. "We made that rule before because you weren't doing anything, nor were you planning anything for the future. To be blunt-you were a bum. Now though, not only can we, but the whole town, can see how hard you're working to get stronger and better. Don't worry about paying us anything. We are going to support you to the best of our abilities since you seem to be putting your life together..

I was kind of touched. I didn't think that they would do that for me. I guess I still kind of saw this world as a game, but everyone kept moving forward in time, despite what my missions may say. "Thank Uncle Mickey! It'll give me more time to train!"

**The Side Quest 'Earn Some Berry' has been completed.**

So there were different or hidden ways to complete a quest. I didn't have to follow the instructions to complete it, although that would probably be the easiest way.

After that, the month of hell began. I stopped going to my morning jobs, so I would get more time for training. The competition began to quickly ramp up over time. The Foundational Body Training exercise was being pushed to level 18 by the increasingly insane training. After just three days, the Flexibility Skill maxed out at 100, and disappeared. In its place was a new trait, Flexible Body.

**Flexible Body** \- Your body's plasticity is at the limit of Human ability

Once that happened, all of the Masters stated that they would start taking my training even more seriously. Starting today, all of the Masters would teach me what they knew.

Our morning basic training today consisted of making me walk through wooden poles on the ground while carrying weights and staying in stance while dodging hits. This morning I was going to start out by working with Master Akisame. I saw two additional, very familiar people with them.

A muscular young man of average height with medium length spiky brown hair and brown eyes greeted me. "Hi, I'm Kenichi Shirahama! Nice to meet!" He said with a wide smile. He was wearing a dougi (for Karate and Jujitsu), chainmail underneath (Weapons), Thai hand ropes on his hands (Muay Thai) and Kung Fu Pants and shoes (Kung Fu/Chinese Kempo). He looked pretty cool.

"Hello. I'm Miu Furinji…" The other guest waved at me shyly. She was a young teenage girl of average height who had fair skin with a beauty-mark under her left eye, bright blue eyes, and long straight-blond hair reaching down to her hips with short bangs. SHe had incredibly well-endowed breasts with a slim waist, flared hips, a nice butt, and shapely legs. She was currently wearing a purple spandex with a sweater over it.

Miu was a total hottie. No wonder all the boys fell in love with her in the story. If I wasn't careful, I'd end up falling in love with her too.

"Hi, I'm Krishna Khanna. I joined Ryozanpaku recently. Nice to both of you!" I shook both of their hands.

Kenchi's smile slowly turned into tears of happiness. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Finally! I have a comrade in suffering!" I just laughed, knowing how he felt. If I wasn't a Gamer, I'd be a goner. Kenichi was truly amazing. "Someone to share all of the pain and suffering when the Masters try to kill us."

"Oh, you think I'm trying to kill you? How about I make that into a reality!" Akisame appeared behind us with crazy eyes. Kenichi ran off screaming but Shigure caught him within a second. "Jeez, you…*sigh*...I see you've met our newest disciple, Krishna."

We all nodded at each other. "How come we haven't seen each other before this?" I was wondering about this.

"Because we are in foreign lands. We weren't sure whether it was safe, so we had them training and relaxing inside. It has been confirmed that these two will be generally okay outside, so we decided to let them out a little bit." Akisame confirmed. "Also, both of them are going to be involved in all of the next stages of your training. Hahaha...I'm looking forward to it." Shivers ran down my back.

Akisame went in back and pulled out a bunch of stone statues. "We are going to do some throwing exercises." He led Kenichi to the largest statue. "Allow Kenichi to show you a demonstration."

Kenichi took the statue and was able to flip it over with only a little bit of difficulty.

"Nice!" Master Akisame praised him. "It seems you can move forward to a larger one now!" Kenichi just groaned in response. "Jujitsu focuses on grappling and throwing. We are going to use these statues for practice from now on. Get started!"

For the next hour, Kenichi and I practiced on the statues, while Akisame spoke out advice and corrected my form, while yelling at Kenichi. He was an amazing teacher.

**Jujitsu - Modern and Ancient (Level 1)**

Martial Arts that focus on grappling, ground fighting, submission holds, and throwing techniques. Also known as the 'Art of Flexibility'.

The Masters were all taking an hour out of their day to teach me martial arts. Master Akisame was responsible for my basic training and Jujitsu training, so he got two hours out of the day. After Master Akisame was done coaching me in Jujitsu, it was Apachai's turn next.

"Umm, why are you watching?" I asked Master Akisame and Master Ma.

"In case something happens, we can put you back together." Master Akisame's expression didn't even change when saying such terrifying words.

"I'm out of here…" I tried to get away, but Apachai stopped me.

"Apachai never thought he would have a disciple. Then Apachai got Kenichi and became his master! Now Apachai has a second disciple Krishna. Apachai is so happy!" He picked me up and hugged me. He looked at me with his pure eyes and friendly face. I just couldn't say no to him. Now I knew exactly how Kenichi felt every time he learned from him. If I said no, it would be like I was bullying him.

"Alright…" I sighed.

"Don't worry!" Master Akisame smiled. "With me and Kensai here, even if the Shinigami himself came, we would be able to drag you back."

"Like that time with Kenich-Ah!" Miu started saying but stopped when Kenichi heard his name.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Kenichi asked with that clueless face of his. Apparently there was a time where Kenichi was accidentally punched to death by Apaichi and they brought him back to life. Lucky for him, Kenichi retains no memory of the event.

"Nothing! Umm...I have to...go do something in the kitchen! Bye!" Miu fled. You traitor! Don't leave me with them!

"Apachai learned to hold back his strength when teaching Kenichi! Don't worry! Apachai swears he won't accidentally kill you!" It's not reassuring when you say that out loud!

"Don't worry Krishna!" Kenichi gave me a smile. "Apachai is a great teacher!"

"Kenichi! Come help teach with Apachai! Going over basics again is good!" Apachai smiled. "I don't know anything about other martial arts, but if you want to kill someone, Muay Thai is the best!"

"Apachai! We talked about this!" Kenichi complained. "No one needs to kill anyone!"

Apachai pulled back his eyes with his hands. "That kind of hard thing, think about after you kill! Your brain is there so you can beat someone up! How was Apachai's impression of his master?"

"Stop imitating your master!" Kenichi threw a towel at his face. At the same time, I responded "Nice!" with a thumbs up.

"Alright! Follow Apachai!" In the background, Kenichi was still yelling at Apachai to stop ignoring him. "First get into the Starting Stance. Then the Elbow strike! Then the spinning knee kick! The trick is to not hold back! That way, the opponent will go straight to the afterlife!" Everyone sweatdropped as we copied his moves.

"Unlike Muay Thai, most current Martial Arts prevent the use of the knees and elbows during a match. If you get hit, you could die, and if you hit them, they could die. It's a very practical martial art."

"That's fine. Even if I learn it, it's up to me in the end if I want to use it. Just because it's used to kill doesn't mean I have to use it to kill. I'm sure there are other techniques that are normally non-violent in nature that can be used to hurt people. At the end of the day, I choose my own path."

Kenichi was surprised. "I think Elder told me something like that." I knew that since I had read his story. The Elder had given truly good advice that had broadened my mind when I read it. I still remember it to this day.

"Ho ho ho, it seems we have a good seedling here. Keep that resolve!" Nobody knew when, but the Elder was watching us.

"I will. I don't want to have any regrets!" Apachai continued to train and teach us for the remainder of his time. We did mitt training as well, and thankfully, Apachai didn't one shot me. It seems he really does have his strength under control.

**Muay Thai/Muay Boran (Level 1)**

A Boxing Martial Art that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. Known as the Science of Eight Limbs due to the importance it places on using the hands, elbows, knees, and legs as weapons.

Afterwards, I did some training with Master Ma. His training was always entertaining.

"Hey Miu! Come over here!" Master Ma waved Miu over. "Come help me with their training!"

"No! You always do perverted things!" Miu Humphed.

"Aw come on!" Master Ma lost all motivation. "Let's just forget today's training then…"

"Will you take this seriously?" Kenichi berated him while I laughed. He had it hard.

"Why couldn't I have a beautiful woman as my disciple instead?" He saw Shigure in the distance. "Shigure! Come help me train these two!" She came over and got into stance.

"I'm going to teach you how to rush forward to defend and attack at the same time. Kenichi has seen me do this already. Watch me carefully." He charged forward and did a dip and grabbed her leg, Then he put his face in her breasts and basically motorboated her. Then he ran away while Shigure chased him with her shurikens. Kenichi's face was completely red. God, I love hanging out with these people.

Alright, alright! I'll give you these pictures I secretly snapped of you as an apology!" Master Ma is truly a high level creep. Doesn't even mind whipping out photos that he's taken right in front of the subject…

"...These are...good." Shigure took the pictures and walked away. Shigure is so weird sometimes. Didn't think she would accept the 'apology'.

"Ok you two! Follow along with me!" Master Ma continued to teach us for the rest of his time. It was all a review for Kenichi, but it was new to me. Thankfully, due to my trait, we were able to progress quickly.

Afterwards, I was passed on to Master Sakaki. "Man, what a pain. I don't like taking in disciples." Thenhe glanced at Kenichi. "I mean, except for Kenichi. But...we have a bet with Yami...especially that Hongo bastard! I refuse to lose to that guy! But who knew that you would be willing to throw yourself into the world of Martial Arts. How brave of you! Unlike my other disciple!" Kenich gave a little 'hey!' in the background.

"What do you mean?" Why do I need to be brave?

"Heh! Once you become stronger, do you think others will just leave you alone? NO! Just like Kenichi continues to get stronger and stronger opponents coming after him, so will you! Heh heh! Even now, we spend some of our time preventing those Marines of yours from spying on us. They probably already know who you are, where you live, and everything else about you. No doubt, they will never leave you alone for the rest of your life. Hahahahahaha!"

"Wait, what? I know my aunt said something to me earlier about a rumor, but I wasn't sure about its credibility. How long have they been watching me?"

"Since the first day, after Akisame took you running around town. They haven't just been watching you. They've been watching us and Yami as well. Of course, all of us have booby trapped the place enough that if they attempt something, they'll regret it. They also know that our groups aren't to be messed with either.

Rather than us, the only thing holding Yami back is the presence of that Smoke guy. I saw it for the first time yesterday. It was unnatural how that guy can just turn into smoke at any second. Just like us, they don't know how to deal with that, other than running. On the other hand, the marines know that if they make a move, even if we can't do anything about the smoke guy, the rest of them are not as invulnerable."

"So it's a case of people mutually restricting each other?"

"Right! It's also why Yami hasn't started any conflicts with us. We have a temporary truce. Better to ally with the enemy that you know, versus the unknown."

"I see…"

"Ho ho ho!" The Elder teleported in from nowhere again. "Regardless, there's only one option available to you! It's the 'Fight and Fight until I'm the Last One Standing' plan!"

"AHHHH! Elder! Stop giving useless advice!" I feel your pain Kenichi.

"I'll tell you a story…" The Elder started. In the background I could hear Kenichi saying 'not this nonsense again…'. "...Of a Martial Artist. In his burning youth, recklessly took on 500 martial artists at once! Once you fight, even if you don't want to, some always starts it. Day after day, he had no choice but to spend his life going around destroying dojos and underground organizations. When he finally came back to his senses...he was an old man!" The Elder pointed to himself.

I don't know where all of the other masters came from, but they all burst out laughing around me.

"That's right!" Master Sakaki grinned. "Once you start a fight, you can't stop half way!"

"But if the opponent is knowledgeable and has lots of resources at their disposal, we have no choice but to train in a quick and timely manner or face defeat." Master Akisame added.

"The enemy...will probably...use weapons." Shigure got this excited look on her face. She couldn't wait for it to be her turn.

"But...I haven't started any fights." I replied. "So I'm good right?"

The room went quiet for a moment and then Master Sakaki roared. "Shuddup! That's enough talking...Follow me! Get into stance! You too Kenichi! We are going to go over the basics again with Krishna!" You're just going to pretend that I didn't say anything?

**Karate - All Styles (Level 1)**

A striking art primarily using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open-hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands and palm-heel strikes. Grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints and vital-point strikes are also used in certain variations.

After Master Sakaki was done teaching, it was Shigure's turn. Kenichi didn't join me for this one, since he didn't focus much on weapons, and was going to do some other practice with Master Ma and Sakaki. Master Akisame, Apachai, Miu, and the Elder stayed to supervise just in case.

"I am going...to teach you how to use...weapons." Shigure puffed up. "Call me Shigure-sensei!"

"Alright...Shigure-sensei." She did a Superman pose and then gave a victory sign. Shigure was very excited to be able to teach me. It turns out that she didn't get many options to train Kenichi because he was deathly afraid of weapons. I didn't have that luxury because people here used weapons all the time. "I actually don't plan on using weapons too much either-" She deflated. "-but I think it's a really good idea for me to learn how to use them." She perked back up. "Please teach me everything that you can."

I really meant it, and I bowed to her. Weapons are really dangerous, and right now, I had the opportunity of a lifetime. I had someone who would teach me how to confront others with weapons. That was rare, and it was really important to take advantage of this. I wanted to be able to confront all kinds of weapons, including guns.

More importantly, Shigure had a ridiculous amount of control when using weapons, to the point where she could destroy all the clothing on someone's body without leaving a scratch on them. Compared to other weapon masters who were all power, she was extremely suitable to learn from. My foundation would be better as a result too. Power would come with time.

Also, even though I didn't plan on using a weapon in the future, I was planning on using magic. Forming things like chains or a sword wasn't out of the realm of possibility. I would be even better at using them when the time came.

"The best way to learn...is to learn. First, I will teach you...the sword." She handed me a rolled up newspaper. "Use this. I did this before...with Kenichi. Hold it like this." She showed me the proper form for sword fighting. "You need to protect all of your vital areas. When you hold a sword, stand so the opponent can only see your side. And no matter what, don't expose your neck. If you get struck there, it's all over…" Damn that's scary.

I got into the stance, and she smacked various parts of my body. "No, straighter there, angle your arm like this...perfect. Now can you attack me?"

So I swung my newspaper sword at her and she was easily able to stop it and counterattack straight to my neck. "I won. Again!" This is where my Martial Talent trait started to kick in. I was learning while going through the motions with her. I tried to copy the move she used on me, but she was easily able to defect me again and land on my neck. "Again!"

We did this for a little while before I interrupted for a moment. "Hey, Shigure-sensei?" Her ears twitched in happiness when I called her master. "Shouldn't you teach me basic sword movements before we spar like this?"

"..." She looked away. "I see. Teaching you like Kenichi is not...good. Kenichi didn't want to learn weapons, but you...do. Let's practice all of the...basic sword movements." She slowly went through a series of swings and movements. I copied all of the movements and she continued to correct my movements until she found them to be acceptable.

"Alright. The next step is...practice with real swords." Where the heck did she pull those out from?

I felt really intimidated by the real weapons. This wasn't a game, it was real life. Weapons would kill if something went wrong. "Isn't that a little too fast? I know you have amazing control, and will be able to stop yourself from hurting me, but what if I accidentally hurt you? Isn't it more dangerous sometimes facing an amateur waving a sword than an experienced professional? You can predict what a professional will do, but an amateur can do crazy things. I'm more likely to hurt myself and others around me by accident, than on purpose."

"Don't worry, you won't be able to." Master Akisame denied. "Even if there were a thousand of you right now, you wouldn't be able to touch Shigure."

Seeing that I was still feeling intimidated, the Elder interjected. "Krishna! The most important thing in fights is courage! If you don't have courage, you can't concentrate properly to find the opponent's openings! Without courage, you won't have the strength or ability to do anything! You can condition yourself to not be afraid anymore! Shigure! Just like Kenichi, push to the point until you almost kill him!" Dammit Elder! Why must you always escalate things!

"Got it!" Don't listen to him Shigure!

I sighed. "Alright I get it. Then let's do this properly. Hey, Miu? Can you please leave for this training?"

"Hmm? Why?" She questioned me innocently.

"Because, if we are going to do extreme methods, I'm going to take it a step further. I'm not going to be wearing anything but some underwear."

Miu's face turned red. "What? Why?"

I turned to Shigure. "Shigure-sensei, everytime I mess up, I want you to leave a cut on my body."

"Hmm?" "What?" "..." "Apa?" "Ho ho interesting…" The masters all had different reactions. Shigure was merely questioning. Miu was really shocked. Master Akisame was quiet. Apachai was confused. And the Elder already understood what I was thinking.

"Pain is the best motivator. It should help speed up the rate of learning." I explained. "My body is special, so I should be able to heal without any problems by tomorrow."

"That's…" Miu was hesitant. "Is there any need to go that far?"

"It's better for me to experience the pain with you now and learn how to fight through it, than in the middle of a battle." I tried to show her my resolve. "No one will stop a battle in the future just because I've been wounded. They are going to try to take me down or kill me with everything that they have. Better now in your safe hands, than the hands of the wicked..."

"Do it Shigure! Don't let his resolve go to waste. It's rare to find someone that isn't afraid of being slowly skinned alive during training!" Wait, what?

"Hmm got it." Don't listen to him Shigure!

"...Alright...I'll head out. Grandpa! Please make sure that Krishna will be fine." Miu headed out after giving me a look and heading out.

I took off all of my clothes except for my underwear so they wouldn't get all cut up. Other than speeding up my practice through pain, and learning to fight through injuries, I had another reason for this. I wanted to develop a resistance to being cut in a safe manner. This was going to be a painful multitasking experience, but hopefully it would pay off dividends in the future.

**Armed Ninjitsu (Level 2)**

Martial art that focuses on stealth, precision, and mastery of multiple weapons for versatility. The principle of this martial art is the philosophy that a weapon must be an extension of the user's body, and that they must be one with their weapon in order to truly use it in battle. Eventually, regular everyday items can be used as a weapon, to the point where just a piece of cloth can be turned into the deadliest weapon.

**Penetrating Trauma Resistance (Level 2)**

Decreased effect and duration of Bladed or Piercing Weapon or Projectile damage

This training was so painful! The number of cuts that Shigure had given me during our training were too numerous to count. I was drenched in my own blood. There was no area that hadn't received cuts.

**Shredded Skin** (Status Effect) - Decrease in all abilities by 20%. Time Remaining: 10 hours

No one ever interfered to stop anything though. Shigure had perfectly controlled herself. She attacked all of my vitals and other unprotected areas. The results of the training weren't bad. I actually learned at twice the speed due to the fear and pain.

I'm surprised that I didn't get a sword related skill, but I guess that is covered under the Armed Ninjutsu skill. My Fear Resistance skill went up another three levels! It was insane, but seeing a sword cutting into yourself over and over again makes your life flash by. Eventually though, you do get used to it, and by the end, I was a lot less scared, mainly because I was desensitized. Shigure wasn't really trying to kill me, nor did she ever give me any major wounds.

I had proved my resolve to all of my teachers. "Thank you Shigure-sensei, for teaching me seriously."

She nodded and turned to Akisame and just stared at him for a little bit. He sighed. "Alright, alright Shigure. Come with me Krishna. Let me see what I can do for you. There's no way we can send you to Yami looking like this."

We went to a room in back where he prepared a medicinal bath for me and I got in. It burned like hell! This is worse than being cut up by Shigure because my whole body was burning at once. "This is a solution I use specifically for the skin. It improves the rate of healing by many times! It will also make your skin stronger! Lucky you!" I just glared at him while he snickered.

On the other hand, I checked my shredded skin status effect, and the time dropped from 10 hours to 5 hours. His treatment was painful, but extremely effective. Master Akisame truly is a genius, even though he's kind of sadistic sometimes.

It was becoming time for me to head over to Yami. It turns out that six hours at each dojo might not be enough. I'm going to start waking up even earlier and try to do eight hours at each dojo. Completing their quests and getting them out of the One Piece world was a priority one. I don't want too many changes to happen to the story this early.

After my basic training in Yami's 'machine', someone came to pick me up for training. Today, the first person who was going to teach me from Yami was the Fist of Destruction, Alexander Gaider. He's a tall, muscular man who has long wavy light colored hair down to his shoulders and has strangely colored dark eyes. He was wearing a dark military-themed suit with dark dress pants, white dress shoes, and a pair of white gloves.

"Oh?" His eyes lit up. "It seems that Ryozanpaku has started to get serious and you've started to learn various martial arts. I can see it in your movements. I guess it's time for Yomi to get serious too."

He led me to the basement, which was an ideal place to train from prying eyes. His disciple, Boris Ivanov, was already there training. He was in a grayish camouflaged military outfit, wearing warpaint on his face and a small headband around his forehead. His hair is silver and spiked in the back, and like everyone else, he has a muscular build.

"Boris. Let clean everything before we get started here."

"Yes sir!" Boris saluted to Master Alexander, before he started cleaning. Master Alexander joined in and quickly moped and they cleaned the place up in a flash. He really was a clean freak. I helped a little too, because I didn't want to be rude and end up giving a bad impression.

"Good job Boris!"

"Thank you sir!" He saluted to Master Alexander again and then waited aside.

He looked at me appraisingly. "You too...Krishna was it?" I nodded. "A clean space is correlated with a clean mind. Concentrating becomes much easier!"

I nodded. "Understood."

"Although everyone you speak to will say this, I believe my martial art is the strongest! I don't want to share a disciple with other masters! However, Ryozanpaku insulted our pride by saying we don't know how to train our disciples. Therefore, just like we all taught Kano Sho, the same will be done for you. Satsujinken (Killing Fist) or Katsujinken (Life Saving Fist), I don't care! As long as you learn and know that Combat Sambo is the strongest and most beautiful martial art! Boris! Help me teach Krishna!"

"Yes, sir!" He saluted to Alexander again.

"I'm sorry that you have to use a bunch of your time teaching me." I apologized to him. "I'm sure you have better things to do."

Boris just looked at me. "Orders are absolute!" Totally killed all chance of conversation. I guess this was more of a mission to him than a friendly training session.

I'm going to be honest. These two were really serious people, but at the same time, they were friendly in their own way. The moment that they saw that I was serious about learning from them, the tension melted away, and they taught me seriously and patiently. Master Alexander would show me the move, and make me repeat it until he was satisfied and then attempt to perform it on Boris. I mean, they're kind of weird, but they work hard. It's hard not to respect that. On the other hand, it's hard to concentrate when your master is simultaneously painting and sculpting in the background…

"Master Alexander, why are you painting and sculpting right now?" Even while teaching, he would only stop to show me the move, and then go right back to it…

"Art is wonderful. Only art allows me to escape the frenzy of battle. It's the only thing that calms my mind. When I create something, it soothes me and separates me from my all consuming rage. I suppose it is impolite of me. Would you like me to stop and completely focus on the martial arts with you and Boris?" When he stopped and looked at me, I could see the all consuming berserker rage beginning to take over his mind.

"No, no, no, no no! It's fine! You continue!" I said quickly. Even Boris was sweating a little bit from that possibility. He nodded to me in thanks. We dodged a huge bullet. I think Boris and I just became bros after that crisis we just avoided.

**Combat Sambo (Level 1)**

This Martial Art combines the grappling techniques with practical punches and kicks to make it more effective in long term fights. Developed from a combination of many other martial arts to take down an armed or unarmed opponent in the shortest time possible.

After Master Alexander's time was finished, the God Fist Hongo Akira took his place. He was a very tall man with a slim frame that sports a well-defined and muscular build. He has long-straight black hair that frames both sides of his face with some bangs hanging over his face, a small and scruffy mustache, and long and pointy ears. He was wearing tight black outfits with a flowing backside, gloves and sunglasses with triangular lenses. I have no idea why he is wearing sunglasses inside. He just is. And he looks cool. I'm super jealous right now.

Master Hongo just...stared at me. I stared back. This was super awkward.

Then he sighed. "I can't believe I have to share a disciple with Sakaki and Ryozanpaku…and we are all training you like Sho." Seriously? If you don't want to teach me, let the next person do it. I'm on a tight schedule here! It's not like I don't want the great God Fist to teach me, but I have more than enough on my plate. I don't mind cutting my losses. "I was against training you, but since Yami decided on this by vote, I'll put in my best effort. I know you have been learning Karate from Sakaki. Show me what you have learned so far."

I got into the stance that Master Sakaki taught earlier today and showed him all of the moves that I had learned so far. "I see. You seem to have learned some of the basics. That's good. We will continue with that. Seta! Hayami! Come here and practice with us."

The God Fist originally had three disciples but one died. His name was Sho Kano, and he was known as someone with the most potential in martial arts. The other two were still decently strong too, but nothing compared to the other disciples of Yami.

Nauma Hayami is a young man with long curly hair tied in a ponytail and wears a Chinese uniform. His fellow disciple, Koya Seta, also wears a chinese uniform and has a bowl haircut. They were both looking at me with anger.

"What did he do to get all of the Masters to train him like Sho-sama?" Seta looked at me irritated.

"Why are we wasting time with this Katsujin trash?" Hayami echoed. "There's no way he has the same amount of talent as Sho-sama. He's just a useless native-"

"Silence!" Master Hongo interrupted sternly. "Neither of you are qualified to judge the decisions of Yami. Rather than worrying about that, it's better to focus on training and your surroundings. Checking your emotions in check is one of the most important aspects of martial arts."

We all got the hint. The walls have ears and it was possible that it wasn't safe to speak freely here. So we focused on training instead. Seta and Hayami were properly chastised and resumed their own training as well while Master Hayato taught me. Hongo Akira was actually a much better teacher than Sakaki Shio. It wasn't by much, but you could see that he was experienced in teaching other disciples. After I learn something, he would call over one of his other disciples so I had someone to practice it on.

By the end of my session with him, my Karate Skill had leveled up by one. It was actually quite amazing.

Based on what I've learned so far today, Yami and Ryozanpaku were summoned here sometime after the Desperate Fight of Disciples Tournament, after the death of Sho Kano, but before Master Akisame and Master Alexander have their showdown. It's weird that Diego Carlo is here, since he should be in prison.

The next teacher to come was the Sovereign Fist. Agaard Jum Sai was a tall, dark-skinned and incredibly muscular man with tribal tattoos on his face. He has dark red hair and had a smile on his face. He looked pretty similar to Apachai, but cooler. He was wearing a black jacket and some pants. Out of all of the masters at Yami, he was dressed the most casual.

He was followed by his disciple, Tirawit Kokin. He had dark colored skin and tribal tattoos over his face, blonde hair and eyes with black sclera and red irises. He was wearing a formal dress suit. He was a cool muscular pretty boy. Girls are definitely all over him.

"Hahaha! I never thought I would ever be sharing a disciple with Apachai! Truly a wondrous day!" Master Agaard's presence and voice made me feel more comfortable right away. He was truly a charismatic individual. "How is Apachai treating you?"

"Pretty good. You know how he is. Always enthusiastic and happy to play."

"Great! I'm glad he's happy. He was always a gentle soul. Though, I am surprised that he is able to teach you at all. A couple years back, Apachai wasn't able to hold back at all."

"I heard he was able to overcome that while teaching Kenichi."

"Hahahaha! Excellent! I can't wait until our next match! Come on Kokin! Help me teach Krishna!"

Since Agaard and Apachai were brothers with the same master, their martial arts were actually quite similar. The difference was that Master Agaard's techniques were all skewed towards killing your opponent in the fastest manner possible versus Apachai, who followed the way of the Life Saving Fist, and had less vicious techniques. The overall skills were the same though. He made me learn some more new moves and practice them with Kokin.

Master Agaard stopped us. "Alright that's enough practice! The two of you should spar! That's the only way you will truly improve!" God, this is going to be bad.

Predictably, I got my ass beat up over and over again. Kokin was holding his punches a little, but all in all, he wasn't showing any mercy. If it wasn't for the fact that I was improving rapidly during our spars, I think he would have seriously killed me by now, and Master Agaard wouldn't have stopped him.

"Your improvement is remarkable." Kokin spoke up all of a sudden. "Predicting your movements was laughably easy in the beginning, but as we continued, you became more proficient at fighting and you were beginning to predict my moves as well. Your talent is amazing."

I shrugged. "Part of it might be talent, but a majority of it is the training all of the Masters have been giving me. It wouldn't mean much otherwise. Lots of people have talent, but not everyone has good teachers." Martial Talent is the gift that keeps giving. I'm so glad I got that trait. But being taught by Masters was even more important. Even Kenichi, who had no talent at martial arts, could become the strongest in the world due to them.

"Not bad." Master Agaard Nodded in approval. "It seems that you are worthy of being trained by all of Yami, just like Kano Sho. You have talent that compares to the best of the Furinji and Kuremisago Clans. I wonder if all of the natives have your talent."

I shrugged. I had no idea. People were able to get stronger in the One Piece world as long as they put in lots of effort. Whether it translates to being good at martial arts, I have no idea. Regardless, training with them made my Muay Thai skill go up by 1.

When Master Agaard's time was up, he switched with the Fist of Brahman, Cyril Rahman. He is a tall and muscular man with long hair slicked in the back and a long light beard. He wears an outfit from India and has golden arm bands around his wrists. Behind him, was his disciple Ethan Stanley. He was an incredibly tall and immensely muscular young man for his age with short light blond colored hair and a stoic expression at all times.

"Ah, how quickly youth changes...only a few days, and you've grown so much as a martial artist, in body, mind and techniques." Master Cyril sighed. "Unfortunately, you are not suited towards Satsujinken. Satsujinken requires complete emotionlessness. It is with temperament, not ability. Even so, I will teach you, as I did for Kano Sho. I feel that I will regret training you, but that I would also regret not being a part of your training. Such is the level of your talent. Come, let me teach you the basics of Kalaripayattu."

Unlike other martial arts, Kalaripayattu used pressure points to take out enemies. As a result, much of practice was learning different pressure points, and how to attack and defend them. Ethan and I practiced on one another, even though it was apparent that I was nowhere near his level.

"You truly are an exceptional individual. I have taught you much, and you have grasped it so quickly. It appears that perhaps the Natives here are more suitable to fight than our own people." Master Cyril stated emotionlessly. "Unfortunately, your temperament is not suited towards Satsujinken. You don't possess an emotionless killer instinct, nor do you have the resolve to kill someone. Although that can be trained through certain methods, unfortunately, Ryozanpaku would object greatly to this. On the other hand, you do not seem suitable for Katsujinken either. You do not possess the resolve to never take another's life. How strange. To put it succinctly, you prefer to not kill, but if forced, would probably do so. Such wishy washy feelings are a shame."

I had nothing to say to that, because it was true. I didn't want to kill anyone, nor did I want to be killed. I just wanted to be safe. At the end of the day, if I had no choice but to kill someone to be safe, I would do it.

Maybe if your only goal in life was to prove the superiority of your martial art, those feelings are considered a shame. When you plan on using martial arts to actually protect your life and survive, it's a different story.

**Kalaripayattu (Level 1)**

A Martial Art that was derived from Ancient Yoga, that concentrates more on using different exercises and massage to develop strength and flexibility. Knowledge of different pressure points is used to allow users to take out their enemies. It was improved over time for use in actual warfare and one of the few bare banded martial arts that has a weapons component to it. One of the few martial arts that teaches compassion, discipline, and respect toward the master, fellow-students, parents and the community.

Regardless of how Master Cyril felt, he still taught me properly. I was grateful, because the knowledge that he had bestowed upon me was amazing. Although all martial arts teach different vital points, it was even more amazing to be able to touch certain parts on someone's body and have that body part stop moving. Ethan was also a great help, and would patiently demonstrate moves until I was able to do them myself.

I will say this. These two were the epitome of what I would want a Follower of Satsujinken to be like. They are kind, compassionate and respect all life. That's always better than someone who kills haphazardly. Their ideals probably match mine the most.

"It's time for the main show!" A voice came out of the hallway. The lights turned off and Spotlights shined on the door. "Starring, the one, the only, Smiling Steel Fist, Diego Carlo!" A tall muscular man with long black hair wearing a dark red Lucha Libre wrestling outfit and his laughing mask jumped out of the hallway and landed in after making a pose.

"Following him, is his beautiful disciple! The magnificent Rachel Stanley!" A young fairly tall girl with long wavy blond hair down to her back, very curvaceous figure, wearing a wrestling outfit with tassels and a low neckline came out and posed alongside him.

"Let the show begin!" Streams of fire went off behind them.

After their self introductions, I wanted to face palm, but I clapped politely instead. I knew they liked the attention.

"It seems like you have spent a bunch of the money we earned on all of this. I better inform the others." Master Cyril sighed. "It's strange that you were sent out of Big Lock with us to this world..."

"I don't know why or how it happened either, but no need to worry about either things! A master entertainer knows how to set everything up without spending a dime!" Diego Carlo declared.

"...So you stole it all?" The Fist of Brahman asked.

"Yep." The Smiling Fist admitted without any shame.

"It seems I still need to inform the others." He sighed and left with Ethan.

"Krishna! Are you ready to be a part of the greatest show on Earth?" He asked me seriously.

"Umm...sure."

"GREAT! Put this on!" He threw me something. I opened it up, and it was another lucha libre uniform. God, this was so embarrassing. I wanted to refuse, but Diego seemed so happy, and I think he had made it himself by hand...still, it's so embarrassing...

"The most important thing in martial arts is entertainment! If you aren't able to capture people's attention and hearts, then it means that you are weak! Rachel! Help me show him the greatness of Wrestling and Lucha Libre!"

The resulting mess was just a bunch of arms and limbs everywhere. It was basically Rachel just abusing me with different moves, while Diego explained what she was doing like a sports reporter. Eventually, I started to get a little bit of a hang of things and started counter attacking with moves that she had previously shown me and the instructions that Diego shouted out to me.

"I won't let you hog all of the spotlight!" Rachel took me down again. She was someone who couldn't stand not being the center of attention.

I had a whole new respect for Lucha Libre and wrestling.

**Lucha Libre Wrestling (Level 1)**

A Martial Arts style that uses powerful techniques, but is ultimately difficult to use in real combat due to its flashy, time consuming, aerial-based, tackling nature of fighting. It also possesses standard grappling moves that wrestling is known for. It's unpredictability makes it difficult to counter and anticipate.

At the end of Master Diego's time, Master Ogata showed up with his disciples. Unlike the others, he had four of them. "What...are you wearing Krishna?"

"It's wearing the traditional clothing of the Lucha Libre!" Diego shouted in a flamboyant manner. "Doesn't he look magnificent? I spent all night making it myself!"

"Sure…" Master Ogata sweatdropped. "Krishna, take that off for my training. It's too...fancy to use for my training." I nodded and hurriedly left to change my clothes back to normal. Master Diego left seeming a little down as a result. Well, I'm sure he'll get over it. "Great, we are going to continue where we left off before. I brought my disciples so that you could get to know and learn from each other. My dream is to advance the Martial Arts. For that dream, I have learned many forbidden techniques that are destructive to the human body. I seek to find a way to make them usable!"

We were quiet but the rest of us couldn't help but take a peek at one of the disciples in a wheelchair, Ryuto Asamiya. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie, his hair had turned grey and his right eye turned black. All this, and the loss of leg function was the result of using a forbidden technique, Seidou Gōitsu. It was a technique that combined Sei and Dou Ki, which should never be done. Although later in the story Master Ogata perfects the technique, it was due to experimenting on disciples like him who chose to use the technique willingly.

Master Ogata taught us some techniques and other moves and had us spar against each other.

"Rimi will prove how much she cares for Ryuto by taking you down!" Rimi Kokorone was a short girl with shoulder length blonde hair, nice figure, and was wearing gothic lolita clothes and stockings. She was cute, if a little weird. She took a glance at Ryuto.

"..." Ryuto didn't even look at her.

"Oh my god! SO COOL!" She squealed in delight. "Rimi will definitely prove herself!" So annoying…

Needless to say, once again, I was taken out quickly. She was really fast, and I've only been training for a week. "Hey Rimi, you love Ryuto, don't you?" I whispered to her.

"Wha wha what? How do you know?" Rimi stammered and turned completely red. "Rimi hasn't said anything…"

Seriously? Anyways… "If you help me with learning Martial Arts, I'll give you tips to help you with Ryuto!"

"Really? Rimi agrees! Please help Rimi capture Ryuto!" She was basically jumping up and down injoy.

"No problem!" I give a thumbs up with no hesitation. Sorry Ryuto, but you shall be my first sacrifice on the road of martial arts!

Berserker, who's real name was Shōgo Kitsukawa, was a member of a gang called Ragnarok before he became Master Ogata's disciple and joined Yomi. He was fair-skinned with dark blonde hair spiked up, blue eyes, and wearing a sleeveless red jacket and jeans.

I took him on in a couple of battles as well, but they all ended in defeat for me. Shogo was a highly talented fighter who had amazing instincts. He developed his own style of martial arts that didn't have any form and was amazing at confusing his opponents. He was also able to copy other people's moves and develop highly effective countermeasures on the fly due to his amazing perception.

I fought him a number of times because I wanted to learn his style of fighting. At the same time, he would effectively attack my weaknesses too. Having everything pointed out to me was amazing. He was a great rival to have. I feel like as we fought against one another, we could bring each other to new heights.

The last disciple, Lugh, had dark medium length orange-reddish hair and was wearing a suit. He was also blind. You shouldn't underestimate him though. His hearing has become so sensitive that he can predict people's movements just by hearing the sounds of their muscles moving. He was insanely strong. Putting it nicely, he kicked my butt too. At least he wasn't overly vicious about it.

I wonder if I could obtain hearing like that, but it seemed like a lot of work and effort at the moment when I was short of it. I'm sure it took him a lot of effort too. Definitely not going to say anything now because otherwise the Masters will probably start to make me blind fight at the same time as everything else. I'm not insane.

Master Ogata looked at me and saw through exactly what I was thinking. "Don't worry, we won't add in blind fighting for a little while." Damn it! So it was going to become a thing!

Lugh smiled at me. "I don't mind giving you some tips. My first recommendation would be to cover your eyes with a bandage and sparring with me in the future. We'll go slow and ramp it up as you improve." I got Master Ogata's permission and we continued like that.

It was actually really nice of him to do that for me. I understand that he found me to be interesting, and that's why he offered, but still. He didn't have to do it. At the end of the session with Master Ogata, I learned two new skills.

**Formless Martial Arts (Level 1)**

Martial Arts that have no set attack patterns or battle methods, and good at confusing opponents.

**Listening (Level 1)**

The ability to hear at a greater distance and with increased sensitivity.

I got Formless Martial Arts from fighting and learning from Shogo, and Listening from my time with Lugh. I honestly thought I would learn a Blind Fighting skill, but this is a great skill to have. Perhaps it is even better than it since it has a greater variety of uses. My Ancient Martial Arts skill increased again too.

When his time was up, the Bewitching Fist, Mikumo Kushinada showed up. She has long waist length black hair, wears an open Kimono to show off her bosom and usually wears a wooden bead necklace around her neck. She looked like she was in her twenties but she was at least in her nineties. Her family used certain experiments on themselves to greatly increase their lifespan. No matter how beautiful she looked, she was still an old woman that could be my great grandmother.

Following her was her cute little disciple, Chikage Kushinada. She's a young girl with long black hair that she has tied on one side wearing a Kimono just like her master. She had a dull emotionless look in her eyes, like nothing mattered at all.

"So you are the new disciple of Ryozanpaku and Yami." Master Kushinada appraised me. "I have heard extremely impressive things about you from the others. I hope you can live up to our expectations."

She starts by teaching some regular techniques, and while watching me, she soon interrupts. "You are talented like Chikage, but you have yet to kill your emotions. Here...let me help you." She gives off a huge amount of Ki, completely suppressing my ability to move or react. I saw her hand get closer, until I blacked out. Last thing I saw was a message in my vision that flashed by.

**Mind Control (Level 2)** \- one hour remaining

When I came again, I was in the middle of a battle with Chikage. Unbelievably, I had been keeping up with her. Of course, the moment I returned to normal, I lost the fight in a flash due to surprise.

"Hmm? How strange. You shouldn't have been able to return to normal so easily. It's only been a half an hour." Maser Kushinada was a bit shocked.

"What can I say, I'm a bit resilient." I looked at the new notification that I had gotten.

**Mind Control Resistance (Level 1)**

Decreased effect and duration of Mind Control-like Effects

Ah, the Resistance Body Trait is the best. It's the one trait that basically always pays off dividends. Even though this is a mind altering effect, the mind is still a part of the body, so the Resistance Body trait is still able to help.

"Let's try this again." The Bewitching Fist flared her Ki even greater this time and reached for my face. Once again, I couldn't move and blacked out.

When I came to, I was in the middle of fighting with Chikage again. This time I was able to back away from the fight instead of being beaten to the ground. My Mind Control Resistance went up by one again.

"Strange...it only lasted another 30 minutes, despite using stronger methods this time." Master Kushinada commented.

"Stop doing that!" I said irritably. "I can't remember anything I learned if you keep doing that!"

"It's fine. Your body and mind remember. You'll just need to meditate to awaken your suppressed memories." She completely dismissed my concerns. "It's more surprising that I can't seem to help you remove your emotions. Emotions are a weakness when it comes to martial arts. They need to be culled. Don't worry. I'll make sure to figure out something…" That doesn't sound good.

"You're being too gentle." A sinister voice spoke out. Another person was inside the room. I didn't notice at all. "Rather than trying to get rid of his emotions...You should just erase his mind altogether and then train him in the way you like." Shit, it's the Demon God Fist, Silkwat Jenazad.

"You...don't go overboard Jenazad." Master Kushinada shook her head. "He is the disciple of both Ryozanpaku and Yami. If you break him, even if Ryozanpaku doesn't act, we will kill you."

"Heh." The Demon God Fist just laughed lightly as Master Kushinada and Chikage were leaving.

As they were leaving I stopped Chikage and quietly gave her something before she left. "Only take this out and look at it when you are completely alone." She nodded to me silently. I hope that she would do as I told her. It was just a couple of sweets. I knew that she loved them and was never allowed to eat them before meeting Kenichi. Sorry bro! I'm stealing your move! Hopefully, it'll make her open up to me and help me learn better.

Something unique happened after Master Kushinada taught me.

**Jujitsu - Modern and Ancient (Level 1) has become Jujitsu - All Styles (Level 1)! Jujitsu - All Styles has reached level 3!**

**Jujitsu - All Styles (Level 3)**

Martial Arts that focus on grappling, ground fighting, submission holds, and throwing techniques. Also known as the 'Art of Flexibility'. The addition of the Kushinada Style of Martial Arts is able to bring out moves without using any power, only 100% Skill. At the peak, the User is change their own or their enemy's center of gravity however they desire.

It seems that Master Kushinada's Martial Arts has completed Jujitsu skill. Also, It seems that my skill at Jujitsu increased more than normal when she blocked my emotions and mind. That gives me mixed feelings.

"Alright!" Master Jenazad clapped his hands. "Yami has been handling you with kid gloves long enough. I tested it out over the last couple of days on other people from this island. Although they were able to improve, it was nothing compared to your growth. You are truly special." He looked at me with a strange kind of intense hunger that was creeping me out, and making me worried about my safety. "I don't know why we are wasting time with Ryozanpaku. There's no need to bother with them. I'm going to erase your memories and make sure that you follow the way of the Killing Fist. I'm sure the rest of Yami won't mind too much. We aren't afraid of Ryozanpaku anyways."

He flashed behind me and I felt an impact to my head, before I was knocked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Author Note: _

_I know there's a lot of History's greatest Disciple Kenichi stuff in this chapter, instead of One Piece. Don't worry. It'll shift back soon._

_This chapter will probably be updated again with some improvements. You guys have no idea how much stuff I have to look up when writing things. It takes forever._

_This Bites by Xominic is practically the pinnacle of writing for what a strategist on the One Piece Crew would be like. Plus, it's an amazing story in general. I don't think I can beat that, and I'm not trying to. Although I was thinking about making my character a strategist, I don't feel like that is the route my character is heading. Nor do I really want to. I like the chaos in the original story. _

_Still not sure whether I am going to have him join the Strawhat crew. This is the most likely option to occur at this moment and what I am leaning towards. I'm currently planning on them showing up in two or three chapters._

_I really like the idea of a Crossover crew. Crossover characters can be from anything, not just Anime/Manga, as long as it makes sense. For example, I was thinking about using Moana as my navigator. It's someone with potential, but not OP like Naruto or Ichigo. The characters should have room to grow in unexpected ways in my story, as One piece is about growth of all of the characters. They can be from anywhere. If I get enough ideas from you guys for different crew members and their positions on the ship, I might go that route._

_What do you guys think about the changes? I know it probably doesn't seem like a lot, but it took a lot of thought to properly fit as a crossover._


End file.
